Known Unknowns
by My Sweet Sanctuary
Summary: What if Batman and The Joker originally went to High School together and never knew? What if they both were interested in the same girl and both tried to claim her affection? And What if there was always a back story regarding these two insane characters.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

Authors Note: Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this who scenario of chaos. She's going to be going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 1:**

_Never in my life had I thought that I'd step foot back into Gotham city. I had always believed that, that part of my life would have been over with. You see about eight years ago I had left Gotham after finding out that I was pregnant. To be honest I was terrified… Not only because of this completely shocking news but also because there were two men who could've been the father and those two men were Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier. And to only further understand my story I would have to start from the beginning._

_You see it all started during our Senior year of High School…_

**15 years ago...**

"Alessandra Abberline! Will you come down here please?" Her mother shouted up the stairs. "I'll be just a second mother!" Alessandra said hastily, as she quickly pulled on a purple form fitting turtle neck sweater with short puffed sleeves and a pair of bootleg jeans. She then pulled on her black boots and pulled her long dark hair back in a loose ponytail.

Once she was satisfied with what she looked like she then quickly ran down the stairs predicting her mother to shout for her once again. "Sorry mom! Bruce is supposed to pick me up in ten minutes and I'm running late as it is!" Alessandra said in a rush as she quickly grabbed her purse and leather jacket.

"Oh honey its fine I just want you to meet our new neighbors the Napier's."

Alessandra quickly turned around and looked over at the new family. There was a tall skinny, lanky man with dark eyes. Even though he had a smile on his face she had a bad feeling about him, next to the tall man was a woman who was about same age as the older man who seemed very sweet and kind, but very exhausted. Next to her was a young man about her age which she had to admit stopped her in her tracks. He was very handsome but had the same dark eyes as his father.

He had short curly, dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes just like Bruce's. She felt a lot of animosity radiate through him and couldn't help but wonder what was causing her to feel that way. Alessandra then gave them all a warm smile as she adjusted her leather jacket over her shoulders. "Hi it's a real pleasure to have met you all." The woman smiled at her and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "It's really nice to meet you as well." She then gestured towards her son and nudged him.

"This is our son Jack. He will be attending the same high school as you."

Alessandra smiled at Jack and nodded towards him. "Hi." Jack gave her a small smile and nodded his head as well. "Hey." For a moment there Alessandra and Jack's eyes didn't divert from one another's until her mother had finally spoken. "Ally sweetie would it be an issue if you picked Jack up tomorrow and take him to school with you?" Alessandra then quickly looked over at her mother and shrugged. "Yeah that should be fine mom." Just then, the doorbell started to ring. "Shoot! That's Bruce. I need to get going!" she said quickly and rushed off to the door and opened to show Bruce standing there on the other side with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Ally! Are you ready to get going?"

Alessandra nodded as she linked her arm with his and gestured towards the Napier's. "Bruce this is the Napier family they're my new neighbors and Jack here is going to be going to school with us." Bruce gave them his charming smile and shook all of their hands. "It's a real pleasure." He then looked back down at Alessandra and grinned at her. "Well Ally we best be going." Alessandra laughed and gently nodded her head. "Yes we should you big dork! Rachel's waiting." Bruce rolled his eyes and waved at her mother.

"Have a nice evening Mrs. Abberline. Tell Mr. Abberline I said hello."

Evelyn smiled and waved at Bruce. "I will sweetie; you and Ally have a nice night!" Bruce grinned at her and nodded. "We will!" And with that said Alessandra and Bruce were then out the door. Evelyn looked back over at the Napier's and placed her warm smile back onto her lips.

"I'm sorry Alessandra wasn't able to meet with you all and chat. She and Bruce usually don't get to spend that much time together so when they do it's like a mandatory meeting."

Emma laughed while giving Evelyn a sweet smile, noticing that Jack seemed somewhat upset that Alessandra left in such a hurry. "That's quite alright. I'm sure she and Jackie here will be able to chat more tomorrow. May I ask how long has your daughter and that young man been dating?" Tony Napier rolled his eyes and glared at his wife. "Does it really matter?" Evelyn chuckled and gently shook her head.

"Actually Bruce and Alessandra are not dating. You see Ally and Bruce have known each other since they were in diapers and have been that way since I can imagine."

Emma then suddenly had a secretive smile morph on her lips and then looked over at Jack with thoughts running through her head.

"Well that's good to know."

**XXXX**

"So who's the new guy?" Bruce asked, as he was driving himself and Alessandra to the movies. Alessandra shrugged as she was trying to mess with the radio. "Honestly I don't know. Our new neighbors I suppose. I'm supposed to be taking him to school with me tomorrow." Bruce scoffed.

"Why can't his parents take him? Why do you need to be obligated to take some guy you don't even know to school with you?"

Alessandra glared at Bruce and slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh Bruce be nice! My mom figured it would be a good way for him to get to know someone! To have something like a safety blanket, you know how vicious Gotham High school can be!" Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just want you to be careful. If something happened to you I'd kill him in a second."

Alessandra smirked over at him and gently shook her head. "My dark knight in shining armor. Bruce it's not your job to protect me. And if you continue on doing so it's going to send Rachel the wrong message. She already can't stand me why add more to the strain?" Bruce sighed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't understand why you two cannot get along."

Alessandra then shrugged. "Maybe because she's evil and I'm not." She said rather innocently, Bruce glared over at her and she immediately started to laugh. "Alright, alright. I think she's threatened. Jealous even by my immaculate beauty!" Bruce rolled his eyes and smirked over at her. "You think she's jealous of you?" Alessandra then shrugged.

"Not to sound conceited here but I would be jealous too if my crush is best friends with some girl who takes away all of his attention."

Bruce then gave her a look while she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying Bruce. I think Rachel doesn't get why you and me are friends, why we get along so well and I think she's intimidated by that. I mean grant it you've known her the same amount that you have known me but in her eyes she thinks that you and I connect better than she does with you." Bruce then arched his brow at her. "And how do you suppose we fix that?" Alessandra shrugged.

"Just tell her that we're friends. That's it. And if she can't accept that then she was never meant for you in the first place. Bruce you're my best friend and you will always come first that is why I am more than willing to try get along with her for you but if she tries to ruin our friendship I can't guarantee that there will not be consequences for her actions."

Bruce chuckled and quickly glanced over at her and then back at the road. "Ally why haven't we ever tried to you know… be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alessandra sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Because I don't want to lose what we have. Bruce if we started dating and something went wrong our entire friendship will be thrown on the wayside." She then looked at him seriously, taking his free hand into hers.

"I don't think I could handle that. I don't think I can handle loosing you."

Bruce finally parked the car and turned the key to stop the engine. He then slowly looked back over at Alessandra and gave her a sincere smile. Bruce then gently lifted his hand, running his fingers through her dark hair and leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her forehead, now resting his forehead against hers.

"You will never lose me."

Alessandra looked up into his dark eyes and nodded. "You promise?" Bruce grinned at her, trailing his fingers against her cheeks. "I promise." Alessandra smiled at him and allowed out a soft sigh. "Well alright then." She said taking his hand into hers.

"Let's go see this movie and make Rachel become head over heels for you."

She said happily and rushed out of his car. Bruce nodded, as he jumped out of the car, placing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah… let's do that." He said, his smile never rising up to meet his eyes like they should be.

**XXXX**

It was now morning and Alessandra was rushing down the stairs in her skinny jeans and black button down blouse. "Ally sweetie, have some breakfast!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Alessandra grabbed her backpack and purse and quickly walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the table reading his paper.

"Morning Daddy!"

She said happily, as she kissed her father's temple. John Abberline grinned once she did this and looked away from his paper. "Hello sweetheart. Had a nice time at the movie last evening?" Alessandra smiled at her father, as she grabbed a piece of toast. "It was fun. Bruce got to spend some extra time with Rachel and shockingly enough she was half way decent to me this time." Evelyn scoffed as she placed John's breakfast in front of him.

"I just don't understand why she has something against you. So what you and Bruce are friends! What's the matter she can't handle a little competition?"

Alessandra shrugged as she pulled her keys out of her purse. "I don't know mother but I promised Bruce that I'll try to get along with her and that's what I'm doing." John then smirked as he was looking over his paper.

"What children will do for young love?"

Alessandra glared at her father, as she finished up her toast. "Daddy how many times do I need to explain to you that Bruce and I are purely friends?" John chuckled, flipping to the next page of the paper.

"When Bruce will finally get that look off of his face every time he looks at you."

Alessandra scoffed, placing her plate into the sink.

"Daddy…"

She said warningly, John looked over at her, finally placing his paper down. "Ally it's completely obvious. The boy has had a thing for you since I can remember. It's you who's resisting." Evelyn then giggled.

"He does have a point darling."

Alessandra then smirked over at her father and kissed his head. "Love you daddy. Have a nice afternoon." John leaned forward and kissed her head.

"You too sweetheart."

**XXXX**

Jack sighed as he pulled on his black t-shirt and jeans. He dreaded school; it was the one thing he couldn't stand other than his father, and today was going to be his first day in this hell hole. He had to admit after meeting the Abberline's that he sort of wished that he had a father like Mr. Abberline.

He was very charismatic, and proper the type of father he always wished he could have. However, the father he had now was nothing but an ingrate, a sleaze, and a drunk. He couldn't stand his father for abusing him and his mother and Jack had vowed that one day he will get back at his father for all the mistreatment he has conducted upon his family. As Jack was now smoothing out his hair, he heard the doorbell ring knowing that it must be Alessandra.

"Jackie! Ally is here!"

Jack sighed, looking at himself through the mirror one more time and started to walk out of his room. As he walked down the stairs he saw Alessandra talking with his mother and couldn't help but be intrigued by her. Ally didn't seem like the usual rich type.

In fact she seemed kind of sweet but he figured it was just an act that she pulled on for her parents when they were around. In all honesty he was expecting her to revert into this nasty stuck up snobbish little thing who would flat out tell him that if he ever came near her that she'd ruin him completely.

But as soon as Alessandra caught notice of him she immediately gave him a warm smile that lit up the entire room. 'Damn why does he have to be so pretty?' he asked himself as he finally made it down the stairs. "Hey Jack are you ready to get going?" Jack slowly nodded, picking up his backpack and followed her out the door. "Have a nice day Mrs. Napier!" Emma smiled at Ally not understanding why Jack was being so quiet. 'Maybe he's nervous.' She thought to herself.

"Have a nice day you two!"

Jack gave his mother a small smile and started to dart out of the door. "Bye mom." Alessandra followed Jack out of his house and walked him towards her car.

"So Jack! You excited to start your first day at Gotham High?"

She asked, trying her hardest to make him feel comfortable. Jack gave her a sideways glance as he moved into the passenger's seat, buckling his seatbelt. "Yeah I guess." Ally smiled over at him as she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. "I'll tell you I give you a lot of credit starting all new and such. If it was me I'd be terrified." Jack shrugged, just looking out the window, not really caring about anything she was talking about.

"Yeah well when you have to move around a lot like I do you get used to it after awhile."

Alessandra quickly glanced over at him and then quickly looked back at the road. "I'm sorry… But look I promise that I'm going to try to make your high school experience somewhat livable." Jack chuckled and finally turned his head to look over at her. "Right… Like you would really care if I enjoyed high school or not." Alessandra was somewhat insulted by his remark, but decided to keep a cool head on her shoulders.

"Look Jack, you obviously don't want me to be taking you to school, nor even associate with you. I know you probably think that I'm some rich, stuck up bitch that is just doing this because my parents had asked me to but to be honest with you I'm not like that. I know I can't make you believe that, but in all honesty I really want to try and be a friend to you. Will you let me do that?"

Jack sneered at her, but couldn't help but feel somewhat flattered that she wanted to really try and be his friend. "Look I'm not a good guy ok? I live one fucked up life and it's just better for you to not associate with me." After awhile of driving, Alessandra had finally parked her car in the schools parking lot and shifted her gear into park when she finally looked over at him and smiled.

"Well… Let me be the one who decides that ok?"

Jack who was still completely taken aback couldn't help the response that was going to be coming out of his mouth. "Ok…" He watched as Alessandra grinned largely at him and happily opened the door.

"Great! Now come on I need to take you over to the office."

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes at the same moment and got out of the car to follow her, not being able to help the small smile that was morphing on his lips.

"Alright… if we have too."

**Thanks for reading! Please send me a review to let me know how i'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Ch. 2**

As Alessandra and Jack trekked through the halls, Jack could feel all the eyes on him. He knew that they were all curious as to who the new kid was. However, the usual nerves and tension didn't affect him like a normal kid who was entering his first day of school did.

Jack couldn't help but notice all the smiles Ally had received and all the greetings that was given to her. He had figured that she was probably pretty popular in school and this just concluded his theory. However, for some reason she just didn't seem like the usual popular time. No. She seemed to be very down to earth.

"Alright Jack this is the office where you check in."

She said happily, as she opened the door. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked in. "Great." Alessandra laughed as she followed him in and smiled at the secretary. "Hi Mrs. Johnson!" Mrs. Johnson smiled back at Alessandra and greeted her. "Hi Ally what I can do for you today?" Alessandra then took Jack's hand into hers and pulled him up towards the desk.

"Well Mrs. Johnson this is Jack Napier he's new here and needs to check in and get his class schedule."

Mrs. Johnson smiled at Jack, noticing that he seemed to be very elusive, not at all nervous like most of the kids she would see coming here for the first time. However, seeing his and Ally's hands laced together she figured that he may have found his foundation and that is why he didn't seem so nervous. "Well hello sweetie we have been expecting you!" Jack gave her a small smile and cleared his throat.

"Hi…"

Mrs. Johnson grinned as she pulled him up on the computer and started to print his schedule. Once the schedule was printed she then handed it to Jack. "Well sweetie this is your class schedule and may I say welcome to Gotham High School I hope you have a wonderful experience with us." Jack gave her a short nod and a closed mouth smile.

"Thanks."

Ally waved at Mrs. Johnson and started to pull Jack along with her. "Come on Jack let's go figure out where your new locker is." Jack sighed as he looked over his schedule. "So you're kinda a big deal around here huh?" Ally looked at him completely confused, not really sure what he meant by that.

"Um not really, I just get along with people well that's all."

Jack smirked at her, readjusting his backpack. "So you're a people pleaser then." Ally frowned at him and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Why would you say that?" Jack then automatically grinned at her, placing his hands into his pockets.

"I bet you're the type of person who wants everyone to be happy. Who wants everyone to think you're incredibly sweet and nice. So you go out of your way to make all these idiots somewhat satisfied while you sit on the sidelines never getting anything you want. I bet you 10 bucks that any of these assholes could make some snide comment to you and you'd make an excuse for them because you want everyone to like you and let them know it doesn't even affect you."

They finally made it to Jack's locker and when Jack finally took notice of the look she had on her face he knew then that he went way too overboard. Why did he do that? Why was he trying to knock her down when all she was trying to do was be nice to him? It was because he was a major jerk that's why.

"Ally... I'm."

He was then cut off when her blue eyes pierced his brown ones.

"Now you listen here Napier I don't know who the hell you think you are but I do know one thing. You know nothing about me! I'm nice because I want to be, not because I want people to like me! I honestly could care or less but there is one thing for sure I refuse to allow… And that is some smart aleck jerk like you sum me up to something I am not!"

As she continued to rant at him she noticed the large smile that was morphing on his lips. "And what the hell are you smiling at?" Jack couldn't help but laugh as he tried to open his locker. "That's the fire I wanted to see! For awhile now I was concerned that you were just a little push over." Alessandra looked at him in shock, not really knowing what to say to that comment of his. "Is that a compliment?" Jack just chuckled managing to open his locker and threw his backpack in, now slamming the locker close.

"In a way yeah… Look Ally you don't need to impress anyone but yourself. Screw everyone here, screw me even!"

Alessandra arched her brow at him, making him realize what he had just said. "Ooor what I was trying to say is. All that matters is what you think for you. Nobody else here truly matters. Even I don't really matter." Alessandra sighed as she took his schedule from him and started to look it over.

"Your first class is Math with Mr. Weinstein. He's going to be down that hall and to your right."

Jack nodded as he took his schedule from her. "Ok thanks." Alessandra nodded and started to walk away from him. "Have a nice day Napier." And with that she headed off in the opposite way.

Jack sighed mentally kicking himself for saying what he said to her. However, he did figure if she was as strong as she said she was then this little discussion wouldn't really bother her. So Jack started to head off to his math class and when he finally did find the room the teacher felt it would be best to announce him to the class which he hated very much.

Jack had finally gotten to his seat and noticed the guy in front of him and the guys from his left and right were grinning at him. Jack didn't like this but noticed the guy in front of him smirked and held his hand out to shake.

"Hey man I'm Adam, the guy to your left is David and the guy to your right is Jesse."

Jack shook Adam's hand and nodded. "I'm Jack." Adam smiled, as he retracted his hand back. "Nice to meet you. Look if you need some help trying to get around just let us know. We all know what it's like to be new around here." Jack slowly nodded, kind of surprised that these guys were so willing to help him out.

"Sure. Thanks."

Adam nodded, while David leaned over towards him. "Listen man just to give you some pre-warning stay away from Jessica Warly she's like the she succubus around here and it's just best to stay away." Jack couldn't help but laugh at David's words and nodded.

"Will do man."

However, Jack couldn't help but ask what these guys thought about Ally. "So what about that Alessandra Abberline? What's she like?" Jessie automatically grinned, noticing Adam stiffening. "She's Adam's crush!" Adam glared at Jessie and punched him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Actually Ally's very nice but she does hang around Bruce Wayne a lot and I think Wayne has a thing for her too."

Jack arched his brow, it was obvious that he did but he wanted to know more. "Oh yeah? Why would you think that?" Adam scoffed, leaning back into his seat, acting like he was listening to the teacher.

"Because Wayne is extremely protective of her, he has a thing for Rachel too but I think it's just a cover up because Ally won't allow them to be in a relationship. Because she doesn't want to lose their friendship."

David then arched his brow over at Adam. "And you know all this because?" Adam then smirked over at him. "Girls talk Dave. All ya have to do is just sweeten the pot a bit." David rolled his eyes, and leaned over to Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Meaning that he talked to Ally's best friend and she told him little tidbits."

Adam glared at David while Jack started to chuckle. "Actually Marley is pretty hot too." Jesse smirked, Adam rolled his eyes while Jack was becoming more and more amused.

**XXXX**

"So… how was driving the new guy to school?"

Bruce asked, while they were now in their Health class and headed to their table. "Alright, he's very different." Bruce sighed and slowly shook his head. "I still think it's a stupid idea that you have to drive him to school." Alessandra smirked over at him and nudged his shoulder.

"Bruce you need to stop that. People are starting to think that we're together and if you keep that up then you'll never get to Rachel. Things seemed to be really looking up for you two."

Bruce smirked over at her, tracing her fingers with his under the table so no one will see. "Yeah it did but did you really have to pretend that you tripped and spill most of the popcorn on her?" Alessandra gasped and nudged him again. "I did not do that on purpose! She purposely tripped me!" Bruce chuckled, giving her a large crooked grin.

"Whatever you say. Hey do you want to come hang out with me this weekend at the Manor? Watch some movies, work on our upcoming project? Maybe Alfred can make something for dinner?"

Alessandra shrugged, giving him a slight grin. "Sounds like fun! How's Alfred doing lately? He's not ready to pull his hair out with you just yet is it?" Bruce snickered and slowly shook his head. "No… trust me I'm just as shocked as you are." Alessandra then started to snicker.

"Remember when we were five and you told Alfred that one day that we would get married and you insisted that he was going to throw us a wedding right now! And when he threw us a little mini wedding you stole my Popsicle and then I demanded for a divorce!"

Bruce started to laugh real loud, causing some people to look over at him. He whispered a sorry and then looked over at Ally who was trying to contain her laughter.

"I'll be honest though that was the shortest marriage I have ever been through."

Alessandra snickered. "That was the only marriage you ever been through and does that really even count as a marriage?" Bruce gave her a smug smile and nodded. "With you it did." Alessandra looked over at him, thinking that he was joking around but saw a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Do you always have to do that?"

Bruce innocently shrugged. "Do what?" he asked giving her a crooked smile. "You know… always have to be so sweet?" Bruce then shrugged. "Being an ass to you doesn't suit me. I do need at least one person on my side if ever do go down." Alessandra snickered and slowly shook her head.

"And to think that I thought you were just being sweet because you really did have a heart but I guess I was wrong."

It was Bruce's turn to nudge her when the bell had suddenly began to ring. "Saved by the bell!" he said as he rose up from his seat and took her books with his. Alessandra rose up as well and took her books from him.

"Bruce sweetie if you want Rachel to be interested you need to stop doing that?"

Bruce gave her a look as if he was a little kid whose balloon had just popped. "But we always did that. Why do we need to change that?" Alessandra chuckled as they started to walk out of the classroom. "Just trust me, when a girl is interested in a guy the last thing she wants to see is him carrying some other girl's books." Bruce shrugged as they started to walk down the hall.

"I figured that you girls would think it's sweet that a guy would do that for his friend."

Alessandra smiled at Bruce and shrugged. "Sadly enough some women don't look at it that way. And I think Rachel is one of them." Bruce shrugged as they moved past the crowds of students who were going to their classes. "She may, she may not it's all considering as to how she looks at it." Alessandra rolled her eyes, while Bruce continued.

"So who are you asking to the Sadies dance?"

Alessandra sighed and slowly shook her head. "Well I'd asked you but your girlfriend beat me to it so I think I'm not going to go." Bruce frowned at Ally; the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to be sitting alone in front of a TV eating Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream by herself while he's out having a good time.

"Ally you can come with us. They never said you had to have a date."

Alessandra glared over at Bruce, now stopping in front of her next class. "Bruce I'm not going to be the third wheel I'm sorry. But you and Rachel have a good time alright? I'll be fine; you know dances aren't really my thing anyways." Bruce gave her a sad smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a sideways hug.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?"

Alessandra sighed, knowing that he won't take just no for an answer. "Fine… I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean yes though!" Bruce automatically grinned as if he won an ultimate challenge.

"Great! Well I'll see you in 6th hour!"

Ally smiled at Bruce and nodded.

"See ya Bruce!"

**XXXX**

Alessandra reluctantly walked into her Biology class, this was the one class she found somewhat interesting other than her Health class, and no it wasn't because Bruce was in the same class with her. She has always had a fascination with the human body and that is why she wanted to go to school to become a Doctor once she graduates.

As she continued to walk into the class room she ended up seeing Jack sitting in the back of the room with Adam, David and Jessie. Ally couldn't help but smile once she saw this. She was happy to see that Jack had made some friends and was even more happy that he made friends with a good group of guys. She figured that she should just leave him alone but couldn't help herself so she then decided that she was going to walk up to him and at least say hi.

**XXXX**

Jack in the meantime was busy talking to his new friends while Jessie immediately changes the conversation. "Dude you wanted to know about Ally that's her right there talking to Wayne." Jack looked up and saw that Bruce had gave her a sideways hug and seemed to be trying to get her to do something or persuade her to do something. He saw her roll her eyes and couldn't help but smirk.

Obviously Wayne couldn't sway her to do everything that he wants her to do. "Man what would I give to go on one date with her." Adam said absentmindedly. Jack immediately grinned over at him while Adam realized that he said that out loud. "Shit I spoke my thoughts again didn't I?" David smirked at him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Afraid so." Jessie then immediately perked up and started to shove Adam's shoulder.

"Dude she's coming right over to us."

Jack watched her; he couldn't help the devious smirk that was morphing on his lips as he watched her come up to them. 'That's right sweetheart you come right on over' he thought to himself. Alessandra smirked right back at him as she came up to them, she knew this was going to be a little game and she was more than willing to play along.

"Hey Ally."

Jessie murmured and waved. "Hey guys how are you all?" David then smiled over at her, as they all were huddled at the same table. "We're good." Alessandra smiled over at him and then looked over at Jack. "So Jack, how's your first day going?" Jack shrugged, keeping that same smug smirk on his lips. "It's going. How's yours?" Alessandra shrugged, clutching her book to her side. "It's going. Hey do you mind if I sit with you?" Jack grinned; he couldn't help but think how cute she was actually being shy enough to ask him to if she could sit with him.

"Not at all."

He then moved over enough so she could sit between him and Adam. Adam was glaring at Jack while Jack gave him an unsure shrug. Ally went to go sit beside him and smiled. "So is Gotham High livable yet?" Jack shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

"It's alright, so tell me this… why do you care if my day is going swell or not?"

Alessandra frowned at him, as she pulled out her notebook. "Can't I worry? I mean it's your first day and all I just want to make sure you're fitting in well that's it." Jack then started to snicker. "And there you go." Alessandra glared at him, now crossing her arms.

"There you go what? I don't understand why you have to analyze everything I say to you! Can't I just be nice? Can't I genuinely care about what happens to you? Seriously you can be quite an idiot with no common sense who diligently likes to push people who concern for you away because you think you don't deserve it. That's what you are Jack Napier!"

Jack grinned at her, causing Ally to get even more frustrated. "And again what the hell are you smiling at?" Jack immediately started to laugh, seeing her get this upset was just adorable.

"You have a little fight in you. I like that. Plus you're really cute when you're angry."

Alessandra arched her brow at him, not really knowing how to take that. "Are you… flirting with me?" Jack snickered. "And what if I am?" Alessandra scoffed and slowly shook her head. "Well I'd say that you need a lot of work on that department." Jack burst out into laughter once again and slowly shook his head.

"Ally you're a hoot you know that! Look here doll. I enjoy ruffling up your feathers because you are a very defensive person and to me that is amusing. I like getting you all hot and bothered it shows me that you really aren't a weakling and are not like all these other kinds of girls who really gives a shit as to what people think of them… I admire that."

Alessandra looked at him for a moment, how can he be so charming yet so confusing at the same time. He was definitely what you would call an enigma. After awhile of doing the staring contest Alessandra finally asked Jack something that she honestly didn't expect to ask.

"Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawken's dance with me?"

Jack's eyebrows rose, completely surprised by her question, and he was now donned speechless. "What?" Alessandra looked at him somewhat mortified but held on to her question. "Would you like to go to the Sadies dance with me? It's this dance at school where the girls have to ask the guys and I um wanted to know if you'd like to go." Jack glared at her, thinking that she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

"Why not ask that Wayne friend of yours?"

Alessandra sighed.

"Because he's going with Rachel and to be honest if I go with them I have to listen to her making snide comments all evening and I just figured that maybe you'd like to go and why not go with a friend? If you don't want to it's cool, I just don't really want to go myself but Bruce is insistent that I need to go to more social events and I honestly rather do something more productive but I figured since this is going to be one of our last dances of the year that I may as well and since you're new here that maybe…"

Jack then immediately cut her off. "Ally!" Alessandra immediately looked up at him and saw a sincere smile on his lips, not the usual sarcastic one that he has been giving her. "I wouldn't mind going with you." Alessandra looked at him completely surprised.

"…Really?"

Jack then chuckled. "Yeah I'll go with you, when is this dance thing anyways?" Alessandra was still in complete surprise but finally did answer him. "Oh um it's not this coming Saturday but the next." Jack then nodded. "So how will this work? I pick you up next door and we'll just head on over?" Alessandra shook her head.

"Bruce will want us to go with his party. Will that be ok if we did that?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly; to be honest he was just very amused that she asked him in the first place. "Don't matter to me." Alessandra gave Jack a sincere smile, a smile that he had to admit that he'd like to see from her again.

"Great! I guess I'll um tell Bruce that I have a date then."

Jack slowly smirked at her and nodded.

"Yeah you do that."

**XXXX**

It was now the end of the day and Jack couldn't be more than happier. He casually walked towards his locker, running into Adam in the meantime. "So! You know Ally from somewhere?" Jack smirked at Adam and shrugged.

"She's my next door neighbor and is my ride until I get my car back."

Adam frowned at Jack and continued to follow him. "Dude you know I have a thing for her and you never bothered to tell me that you and her were carpool buddies?" Jack shrugged as he finally made it up to his locker and started to turn the combination lock.

"Didn't think it was important. Oh! Which reminds me I don't know if you overheard us. But she asked me to this dance that's going on and I wanted to know if this is the kind of dance you need to wear a tux to or something."

Adam glared at Jack, slamming his locker door shut while Jack tried to open it. "Unbelievable! She's just met you and she's asking you to a dance! How is that fair! I have known her since we were in the third grade and she's never even remotely looked at me the way she looks at you! How the hell is that even possible!" Jack then chuckled.

"I'm blatantly honest with her."

Adam arched his brow at him. "What do you mean you're honest with her? How honest?" Jack sighed, opening his locker back up and pulling out his book bag and started placing his books into it.

"Look Ally is easy to figure out. She likes honesty. She's not like the usual type of girls around here who likes to be flattered and told how wonderful they are. She already knows where she stands but what she really wants is people to tell her, her wrongs, tell her if she worries too much, or someone who will give her a reality check. That's the type of girl Ally is. And the reason I'm assuming as to why she and Wayne are so close is because Bruce is the only person in her life who does that to her."

Adam was about to make a comment until he heard a feminine voice speak. "Hey guys!" Jack and Adam slowly turned around to see Ally smiling at them. "Hey Ally." Adam said quietly, Jack just smirked at her and gave her a slight nod. "Hey." Alessandra arched her brow at Jack and crossed her arms over her chest. "So Napier you ready to head out?" Jack allowed out a small laugh, walking up closer to her.

"Depends... Are you going to drive like you did this morning?"

Alessandra frowned and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean drive like this morning?" Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her. "Let's just say you need to keep your eyes more on the road and less on me." Alessandra rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off of her shoulder.

"Oh no you're not vain or full of yourself at all!"

Jack still had that ridiculous grin on his lips, and decided to play with her. "You know Ally that hurts! That hurts right to my core. I thought we were friends and you have to make a comment like that?" Alessandra frowned and wrapped her free arm around his waist and gave him a sideways hug. "I'm sorry." Jack then deviously grinned over at her in a smug manner and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're doing it again." Alessandra looked up at him completely confused, while Adam was frustratingly following them. "Doing what?" Jack snickered and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Trying to make everyone else happy but yourself. You know I was wrong for saying that to you yet you just let it slide and allowed it to be your fault. Now, now pretty lady what was that discussion we had earlier this morning."

Alessandra groaned. "Damnit!" She yelled and playfully pushed him away from her causing him to laugh even harder. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?" Alessandra sighed and slowly shook her head at him.

Meanwhile Adam was getting more and more upset. How was it so easy for this guy to get her attention that way, why was she so drawn to him? It just made things more and more difficult. Sure, he didn't want to get angry with Jack since he was being himself, but he figured that Jack also had the upper hand since they were Carpool buddies.

He then noticed the way Jack was looking at her; it was as if he was starting to grow more of a fondness for her, and that in itself made Adam even more nervous to the fact that he may never get his chance.

"Yes plenty of times, that why Bruce insists on driving me crazy every single minute of the day! Now come on you pain in the ass let get going!"

Jack smirked at her, while she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along. He then looked back at Adam and gave him a slight wave. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow Buddy!" Adam slowly nodded, a sad smile starting to spread onto his lips.

"Yup I guess you will."

**Thanks for reading! Please send me a review to let me know how i'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	3. A Broken Heart, A Broken Soul

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Warning this Chapter is a little Dark.**

**CH. 3**

After Ally had dropped Jack off she then ran up to her stairs and pulled out her phone to call Bruce. She knew she was crazy for asking Jack to this dance but for some reason she was very excited that she did. So as Alessandra dialed his number her phone then started to ring a couple of times until Bruce had finally picked up.

"Hello?"

Ally smiled against the phone as she started to pull out her books. "I have a date!" Ally noticed that there was somewhat of a long silence on the other line until she finally heard him speak. "A date… A date for the dance?" Alessandra nodded against the phone, as she pulled her jacket off.

"Yup a date for the dance. Aren't you happy? I am actually going to go."

Bruce was silent again but then finally answered. "Oh yeah Al! That's great… um who are you going with?" Alessandra smiled against the phone as she sat down on her bed. "Jack Napier." Bruce didn't hesitate this time and immediately answered. "What? Ally you just met this guy!" Alessandra took offence to that, after all who was Bruce to say that she couldn't go to a dance with someone who's only been to their school for one day.

"And what's wrong with that? He's extremely honest Bruce he's not going to lead me down the wrong path I promise you!"

Bruce then scoffed on the other line. "You realize he's screwing with your head right? He wants you to believe that he won't steer you wrong and when he finally does you won't know what happened! Ally the guy is doing all this to get into your pants!" Alessandra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You wanted me to get a date for this dance so I did! And now you don't want me to have one at all! Bruce you can't have both ways on this." Bruce sighed on the other line.

"Ally from the looks of this guy he seems unstable! I overheard David and Jessie talking about how he seems to like to play with people, pick their brain and Ally I don't want you to get hurt that's the last thing I ever want for you."

Alessandra nodded, wondering if she really should take Bruce's words for consideration, however Jack just seemed very genuine maybe he was pulling off that personality with others because he wanted to protect himself, or maybe he just really does like screwing with people after all.

"Bruce I appreciate how much you worry but I am a big girl and can make my own decisions. Look I told Jack that we're going to be going with your party and that way you can just keep a close eye on him and if you feel something is up you just tell me ok?"

Bruce nodded inwardly sighing in the relief that she had thought enough to tell Jack that they would be riding with his group. However, he still couldn't shake the bad feeling he was encountering. He was worried for Ally, especially since that she was so trusting of people and so loyal that it just made it easier for people to mess with her. Bruce was always there to protect her, to make sure she was safe and secure and the last thing he would ever allow is some asshole to hurt her.

"That's fine Al, but note I will keep an eye on you two."

Alessandra couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Whatever you say father." Bruce frowned at her comment. "Ally…" He said warningly, Alessandra then started to laugh. "Bruce I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to father me every time I decide to go on a date with someone." She knew that Bruce was starting to grow irritated with her and decided that she should tone it down a little.

"Ally I'm not fathering I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alessandra smiled against the phone and nodded. "I know Bruce but I promise that if anything happens you'll be the first to know." Bruce knew that he was going overboard but he couldn't help it. Ally was special to him and if some jerk decided to hurt her there was no words to say what he would do. Since Bruce could remember Ally has always been his second half and what made things even worse is that since he could remember he has always had very intense feelings for his dear friend.

He just couldn't help his attraction for the girl he should consider as a sister. No. he wanted Ally to be so much more than a friend but he knew that Ally would never allow it, she was always afraid that if they ever did have a relationship that something would happen to cause them to separate.

Bruce would constantly tell her that it wouldn't be like that, and they should at least give it a try but Alessandra would have nothing of it. So since Ally wasn't giving in he decided that he'd give himself a shot with Rachel.

Sure, Rachel didn't like the idea of him and Ally spending so much time together but he had hoped that the more those two girls would spend together the more likely they are to get along. However, Rachel knew… she knew his feelings for Alessandra ran much more deeper than just a friendship and that's why she was so short with Ally.

Rachel just didn't like the idea of her competition being close friends with the guy she was mildly interested in. "I understand Bruce and I appreciate it dear now listen I'm going to be heading out, got some homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Bruce nodded against the phone and sighed.

"Alright Ally see you tomorrow."

Alessandra smiled against the phone, now looking out of her window. "See you tomorrow Bruce." And with that they both hung up to phone. Alessandra sighed as she placed her phone down on her nightstand. Her mind had been racing since the moment she asked Jack to this dance.

Sure, she mainly did it to get Bruce to leave her alone, but at the same time she couldn't help but ponder what it would be like to actually have a date for a dance. You see Alessandra had never dated much, she really never had a need to since Bruce and She practically spent every waking moment together but now since Bruce had other interests she knew that it was time for her branch out and try to step out of her circle.

Alessandra then rose up from her bed and started to walk down the stairs, hearing her mother making dinner. "Ally is that you sweetie?" Alessandra smiled once she heard her mother's voice as she walked into the room.

"Yeah mom it's me."

Evelyn looked back over at her daughter and smiled. If anyone had just first met them they would definitely mistake the two for twins. They both shared the same long dark hair, crystal blue eyes, and show stopping smile. However, even though Ally was still a teenager and hasn't fully grown into her body yet she still shared the same physique as her mother. Her father on the other hand was tall, skinny, and intimidating. He had sharp cheekbones with dark brown eyes and when he smiled it showed if he was up to mischief or was just sincerely happy.

He had wavy dark brown hair and a matching goatee which made him more alluring. Her mother was always sweet and tender while her father was completely brilliant and was very ambitious as to how he wanted things done.

"Great sweetie! Can you tell your father that dinners ready? He's in the garage working on that car again!"

Alessandra couldn't help but laugh; her father was a devout car lover and had a 1969 Cherry Red Corvette Stingray. She could remember the day he bought that car it was nothing but a complete piece of junk but her father saw the true potential in it and had been rebuilding it ever since.

This project had been an ongoing thing with John and Bruce and in all honesty Bruce was always more than happy to help John with his project. It almost turned out to be a father/son kind of project between the two of them and since they had started working together the closer and closer they have grown to respecting one another.

Ally was always thrilled that her father and Bruce had grown so close. In all reality ever since Bruce's parents were murdered John has done everything to make sure that Bruce was alright. Even going to the point of offering Bruce to come live with them as long as he liked, Bruce on the other hand really just wanted to stay with Alfred. He never really wanted to separate from the other man he considered as a father and that is how things had came to be.

Ally would go and visit Bruce every weekend and spend the night and while during the week they'd go to school together and would get picked after hours every day. Alessandra and Bruce have always been inseparable and even though Rachel was always around when they were young the connection that Bruce and Ally had was always much stronger than the connection he had with Rachel.

As she walked out of the house she overheard her father gratuitously working on his baby. However, she overheard another voice talking while she continued to walk towards her father's separated garage.

"I think it may be the carburetor sir."

Ally then heard her father speak. "Ah so that's what you think it is son?" As Ally walked closer she could hear the second voice much more clearly and realized that, that voice had belonged to Jack.

"I'm almost certain sir."

John started to laugh "Well to be honest son I think you're right. I have to say Jack you're quite good when it comes to vehicles." Ally could sense the smile in Jack's voice as she slowly reared near the Garage door. "I have had plenty of practice sir, I like to build things and take them apart. I also like to invent things as well." Ally caught a glimpse at her father and noticed the smile that was on his lips, it was the same smile he shared with Bruce once they completed another part of the Vette.

"A man after my own heart. You know I'm an engineer myself boy?"

Jack then slowly shook his head. "No sir I didn't." John nodded, as he grabbed one of his tools. "Well I'm actually the head engineer at Wayne Enterprises, my associate and I basically put our heads together to build military weapons for our Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines etc… You get the picture right?" Jack slowly smiled at John; Ally could tell that it was a sincere smile as if her father was talking about his dream job.

"Yes sir, I um actually would like to be that type of engineer as well."

John chuckled, as he placed his tool back into the toolbox. "Well that's great Jack! I can show you a little bit of the ropes if you'd like, I always wanted Ally to follow my footsteps but she wants to be more involved with people and just told her mother and I that she wants to become a M.D. in Cardiology." Ally couldn't help but smirk once she saw the look on Jack's face, if only he knew that she was right by the door right now.

"Wow… that's quite the job title."

John chuckled. "Yep that's our Ally she's as determined as ever. She may look like her mother but she's just like me. She's already applied to John Hopkins, University of Michigan, and to New York University." Jack slowly nodded, he had to admit that Ally seemed very determined, but at the same time he was sad to know that after high school he'll probably never see her again.

He then suddenly heard the door to the garage slowly open and saw Ally quietly walk inside. John immediately looked back to see his daughter standing there and couldn't help but smile at her. "Ah sweetheart! Come give your father a hug and kiss!" Alessandra grinned at her father and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Aww That's my girl! I take it that dinner is ready right sweetheart?"

Alessandra nodded, as she pulled away from her father. "Yes mom asked me to come get you." John smiled, as he ruffled his daughter's hair and then looked over at Jack who was standing there with his hands in his pockets watching the father daughter relationship they both shared.

"Jack would you like to stay for dinner? Evangeline makes a mean apple pie."

Jack hesitated until he saw Ally smiling at him. "Yeah Jack! Come stay for dinner." Jack sighed figuring that he may as well, since his mother was now working at her second job and his father was wasting away in front of the TV getting drunk as usual.

Man did he wish he had the family that Alessandra had, he wished he had John as a father who would be willing to teach him how to build things and how to become a man. Not a high school junkie drop out who enjoys abusing his wife and kid.

"I would love to as long as it's alright with Mrs. Abberline."

John chuckled as he walked up to Jack and slapped him on the shoulder. "Of course it'll be alright with her! Now come on son let's get some meat on those bones of yours." He smiled as he walked with Jack, his arm slung around the boys shoulder.

"Ally go tell your mother to add another plate."

Alessandra nodded as she ran off to the house. John then looked over at Jack and noticed that Jack was watching Ally and couldn't help but smirk. "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Jack immediately became startled and looked over at the older man. "Sir?" John then chuckled.

"I'll tell you boy she looks exactly like her mother did when she was that age. And I'll tell you at first sight I fell head over heels for her. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel like the princess she is and only have her have eyes for me."

Jack gave a close mouthed smile and shyly bowed his head down, while John continued to speak. "Unfortunately for you Jack if you do have any interest in my daughter you have some steep competition." Jack immediately looked back up over at John who looked at him very serious.

"Bruce and Ally have been as thick as thieves since I could remember and I'm telling you now boy that what Bruce feels for my daughter is much more deeper than what he's letting out to her. And I'll tell you Jack he will fight for her so if you are interested then I suggest that you may as well go get your armor because Bruce will bring out all bearings and arms."

This made Jack slightly nervous. He knew that Ally's father loved Bruce, and in a way it was pretty much him saying that he really doesn't have a chance with Ally and if he really wanted her that he'd have to fight for her. But was he really up for that? Did he really want Ally? It wasn't like he knew her really well. Other than the fact that she asked him to that dance that's about it, maybe her father saw something that he didn't.

Maybe it was the way he looked at her; maybe it was the way he felt he had to figure her out even if his words seem sort of harsh towards her. He just didn't know.

As he and John now walked into the dining room, Jack saw the table was already set while Ally and her mother were now placing the platters down onto the table. Jack immediately rushed over to Ally's side as she was carrying a large and heavy pot and grabbed it from her.

"Hey let me get that."

Alessandra looked up at him completely surprised as he took it from her and then placed it over on the table. "Thank you Jack but you didn't have to do that." Jack shrugged as he smirked back over at her.

"My mother always taught me to be sincere and courteous to others so why should you be any different?"

Ally slowly smiled at him, while she took her seat. Jack took the seat across from her while her parents both took the ends. "So Ally. Jack. Did you two have a nice day at school?" Evelyn asked as she started to mix the salad with her tongs.

"Same as usual. Marley has a thing at school for this boy Adam and was thinking about asking him to the dance."

Ally said, giving Jack a sideway glance. Evelyn smiled over at her daughter, now placing some lettuce on her plate. "Well that's nice! Marley is a sweet girl I'm sure this Adam boy would be more than happy to go with her." John then looked over at Alessandra.

"So are you going to this so called dance?"

Ally slowly nodded. "Yes father… and I actually have a date this time." John then smirked over at her. "Is it Bruce?" Alessandra immediately looked over at him and glared. "Why is it whenever it comes to boys you always assume it's Bruce?" John then shrugged as he placed some chicken on his plate.

"Well because you and Bruce are very tight and since you never bring any boys to this house so I can meet them I can only assume that it's Bruce that's your date."

Alessandra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No dad it's not Bruce. I actually asked Jack to go with me to the dance." John arched his brow at his daughter and then looked over at Jack who was busying himself with the mashed potatoes. "Really now? Well you two should have fun." Jack then slowly looked up noticing the smirk that he was giving Ally was now directed towards him.

"So what's this Adam boy like?"

John asked as he looked back over at her. Ally shrugged, trying to cut up her dinner. "He's nice. He's actually a really good guitar player and singer. I think he's going to be going places someday and he's kinda goofy. I think he'd be good for Marley he's very genuine." Jack rolled his eyes; he knew that if Adam heard this right now that he'd probably fall onto the floor.

"So Jack have you met anyone interesting today at school?"

Jack shrugged, taking a bite out of his chicken. "I met some guys in my math class one of them including Adam and they seem alright for right now." Evelyn smiled at Jack sweetly, dabbing her napkin against her lips. "That is so wonderful Jack! I'm thrilled to hear that you are starting to make some friends! I hope Ally here has been a huge help to you." Jack slowly nodded, paying attention to his food once again.

"Yes mam she has. In fact we're in a couple of classes together."

Ally then nodded. "Yeah we have Biology, History, study hall and Brit Lit together." John then looked over at Ally and arched his brow. "Don't you have History, and Brit Lit with Bruce as well?" Alessandra looked at her father oddly but nodded. "Yes daddy I do. I also have Health and Math with him as well. I have Marley in Art, French and English which Rachel is in with as well along with my History class." Evelyn sighed once she heard Rachel's name and slowly shook her head. "Is Rachel getting better with you sweetheart?" Ally then shrugged, playing with her food.

"About the same. I think she's starting to lighten up."

Jack then slowly looked up at her. "What does this Rachel girl have against you?" Ally then shrugged. "She has a thing for Bruce, just like he has a thing for her and she doesn't like that I'm his best friend and that I spend a lot of time with him." Jack then scoffed "Sounds pretty insecure to me…" Evelyn gasped, while John started to choke on his food from almost laughing.

"So Jack what are you planning on going to school for when you graduate?"

Evelyn asked sweetly, trying to sway the subject. Jack then looked over at Evelyn and smiled. She reminded him so much of his mother, soft, sweet, and good natured. That's probably where Ally get's her kindness from and she probably gets her ambitious nature from her father. Determined and somewhat bullheaded. How he wished his family was just like this, having family dinners and discussing each other's day.

He would love that but in all reality he knew that it would never happen for him. So that's why he was soaking all of this in, he was enjoying what he was having here and in all honesty he didn't want to let any of it go.

"I want to be some sort of engineer like Mr. Abberline. I like building things, taking them apart and putting them back together. I like the feeling of knowing how in control I am when it comes to my gadgets and how it's going to affect people."

Evelyn slowly nodded, there was a way he made it sound seem somewhat eerie to her but she just assumed that he was just being a boy, and when she looked over at John she didn't see any apprehension on his face so she just figured that she was overreacting.

"Well that's wonderful Jack, Ally here wants to become a Doctor."

Jack slowly nodded, looking back over at Ally with a small smirk on his lips. "I heard, that's great Ally! You'd make a wonderful doctor, make the people happy and all." Alessandra slowly looked up at him and saw the look he was giving her. He was challenging her and in all honesty she was in no mood. "Yeah I want to be in Cardiology." Jack then arched his brow at her.

"Why Cardiology?"

Alessandra shrugged. "I've always been interested with the heart. I mean it's one of the main organs in your body. If that stops then that's it, your whole life is completely gone considerably. I also want to do surgery as well cardiac surgery." Jack slowly nodded; he had to admit the girl had an interesting way of thinking.

Once dinner was finished Jack bid his farewell and begrudgingly headed home since he had some homework he needed to do.

**XXXXX**

Once Jack walked through the door, he heard his father now barreling down the stairs. "Where the hell were you?" He yelled, Jack glared at his drunken father and walked right past him. "Over at the Abberlines." Tony scoffed as he followed after his son. "And what the hell were you doing there?" Jack sighed as he picked his backpack up and started to walk back towards the stairs.

"Mr. Abberline asked if I'd like to have dinner with them so I did."

Tony glared at Jack and roughly yanked him back. "Oh I see how it is! You leave me here to starve while you go stuff your face you selfish little shit! You know what I oughta do Jackie boy? I oughta sew your mouth shut so you can never eat again! So you fucking know what it feels like to be by yourself and starve to death!" Jack gritted his teeth and roughly pushed his father away. "I'd like to see you try!" he growled in a low dark tone, a tone he never realized he had. Tony just snickered at his son and staggered towards him.

"Oh trust me boy. You'll be begging me to stop once I'm through with you."

Jack just rolled his eyes, knowing his father was in one of his drunken stages and decided to just ignore him and get his homework done. "OK Dad." He grounded out and started to climb up the stairs. Tony on the other hand then started to laugh at him.

"That's right you little shit! You run away! You run like the little pussy that you are you stupid sack of shit! Go right ahead!"

Jack had to do everything he could to contain himself. He was so close to just giving his father what he deserved but the last thing he ever wanted was to let the his mother and the Abberline's down, least of all let Ally down for some odd reason.

**XXXX**

It was now 10 pm and Jack was just getting ready to finish up his History homework for the evening. He had spent the rest of the evening in his room working on all of his stuff. Lucky for him all this menial junk came easy to him and practically flew through all the assignments that were given to him. He also noticed a minor detail to his new room.

It was directly across from Ally's and he could practically see her room from his. Jack smirked once he noticed this and couldn't help but peek at her every so often. He watched her work on her own homework, and watched her as she animatedly talk on the phone. He found her completely amusing, she practically wore her emotions on her sleeves and that's what made it so easy for him to read her like a book. And in a way he thoroughly enjoyed the fact that she was that way. However, just then he heard a loud commotion come from downstairs.

"You stupid Bitch!"

He heard his father shout; who he assumed was his mother. Jack stayed still for a moment until he heard a loud thud! That is when he jumped off of his bed and ran down the stairs to see his father kicking his mother in the stomach. Jack clenched his fists once he saw this and gritted his teeth. "Stop!" He shouted, as he ran towards his father and tried to pull him away.

"Stop it! Don't you fucking see what you're doing to her?"

Tony growled as he roughly pushed his son against the wall and punched him in the gut. Jack immediately clutched his stomach and started to hunch over.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you little bastard? This is my house! Which means you all live under my rules! So don't you dare fucking come after me like that again you piece of shit!"

He yelled, as he punched Jack in the face. "No!" Emma yelled from the floor, Tony growled as he rushed back over to his wife and grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the stomach.

"You shut up you stupid whore! That son of a bitch needs some fucking discipline!"

He growled as she cried in pain. Jack then managed to tackle his father onto the ground but was immediately pinned by him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Her savior your nothing but a little mouse! A disease infested, trash eating mouse! That's what you are! You know what? When you were born I told your mother to get an abortion!"

He then punched Jack in the face again

"In fact I told her that you weren't even mine!"

He then punched him again.

"But it turned out that you were so I was fucking stuck with you! If I had my way you wouldn't even be existing! You ruined my life you little fuck and now you're going to pay!"

He yelled as he kneed Jack and then punched him in the face once again, causing Jack to start spitting out blood. Emma was in the background begging Tony to stop but Tony just wouldn't stop, he kept beating Jack to the point where he nearly lost consciousness and when he got to that point Tony had, had enough. He then rose up from Jack and then walked over to his jacket and yanked it off the hook.

"Where are you going?"

Emma shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Out you stupid bitch! Where the hell do you think I'm going?" He shouted and stormed out the door. Once Tony was gone Emma immediately rushed to Jack and to see if he was alright. "Jackie? Baby are you alright sweetheart?" She asked shakily, Jack just shrugged her off as he painfully pushed his body upwards.

"Get away from me!"

He growled, Emma looked at her son sadly, his face was completely bruised up his eyes were turning black, and she could tell that he had some broken ribs since he was clutching his sides. "Jackie please let me help you!" she said placing her hand on his shoulder, Jack threw her hand off of him as he managed to rise himself up.

"Stop! You can't help me! You can't even call the fucking cops on that asshole! Instead you just let him beat the shit out of you and me!"

Emma continued to cry as she tried to get her son to stop moving. "Jackie I can't! You and I cannot survive on our own we need the money!" Jack the scoffed. "It's always about money! That's what this shit is always about! You let him treat us this way because he's the main benefactor! Well fuck that! You can divorce his ass and I can help by getting a job but you won't let me!" Emma looked at Jack pleading as he limped towards the door.

"Because I want you to concentrate in school Jack! You're too brilliant and I know you're going to be going places! I don't want anything to get in the way with that!"

Jack then scoffed. "So you let him terrorize you and me in the mean time. That's really fucked up mom." Emma looked at her son pleadingly. "Jackie please!" She begged, Jack then quickly shook his head. "No! I need to cool off some steam for awhile! If you want to stay like this fine! But I fucking wont!" he yelled and stormed out the door.

Jack begrudgingly walked out the door, with his backpack now slung against his shoulder. He was furious, and in pain. He was so angry that his mother allowed this to happen, allowed his father to treat them the way he did. But unfortunately he really didn't have anywhere to go. So Jack figured that he might be able to hide out in the Abberline's garage in the meantime.

Once he managed to get himself into the garage the lights immediately switched on. 'Shit!' he thought to himself. He really didn't want Mr. Abberline to see him this way; this was a very vulnerable and weakening stake for him. So he quickly looked towards the door and noticed that Ally was standing there with a baseball bat in her hand. 'Gotta give the girl credit she does come armed' He thought to himself.

"Jack… What are you doing in here?"

She asked completely confused. She then started to move closer to him and noticed how badly he was beaten up. "Oh my God Jack are you ok!" Ally asked worriedly as she rushed up to him to check on his wounds. "Never better." He joked, and then hissed as his ribs started to sear with pain.

"Jack who did this to you?"

Alessandra asked in a complete panic. Jack shook his head trying to walk away from her. "It was nothing. Don't even worry about it." Ally frowned at Jack and immediately ran in front of him again. "Jack please tell me! We need to get you to a hospital!" Jack immediately shook his head, almost becoming angry now.

"NO! I DON'T NEED A DAMN HOSPITAL!"

He yelled, causing her to jump away from him a bit. Once Jack noticed this he tried to calm himself down. "I've been to the hospital enough… I don't want go to the hospital." Alessandra frowned as she gently cupped his cheek. "Jack who did this to you?" Jack sighed, subconsciously pushing his cheek against her palm. "My father." He grounded out. Ally's eyes widened and started to tear up. "How can a father do this to his kid?" Jack then shrugged.

"It's not like he ever wanted me."

Alessandra was about on the verge of tears as she gently pushed some of his hair away from his face. "Jack we need to call the police." Jack then shook his head. "No my mom will defend him. She always does." Alessandra scoffed; Jack could tell that she was completely heartbroken for him and couldn't help but be glad that she was. "Then I'll tell my father to call them! They'll believe my dad!" Jack then quickly shook his head.

"NO! No. Just let it go Ally please?"

Alessandra gently nodded, as she took his hand and started to pull him with her. "Come on." Jack started to walk with her but then immediately stopped. "Where are we going?" Alessandra gave him a sad smile as she looked at him. "To my room so I can clean you up and you can sleep on a soft bed." Jack then frowned at her. "Ally… I don't want your parents to know. Especially your father." Alessandra then shook her head.

"They won't. They're in bed right now; they won't even notice you were here."

Jack sighed, and slowly nodded, giving in to her. Alessandra smiled at him and pulled him with her. Once they made it into her room, Ally then walked out for a minute to grab him a black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Here these will feel better on you." Jack frowned at the clothing and slowly looked up at her.

"Whose are those?" Ally then smiled at him. "My father silly! What did you think I keep random men's cloths here for the heck of it?"

Jack then shrugged as he took the clothes from her. "Wouldn't be my first time seeing that." Alessandra rolled her eyes, as he rose up and started to pull his shirt off. Ally could see all the bruises and couldn't help but flinch once she saw them.

Jack was really well formed and built really well which she admired but the bruises and cuts on his body just made her more and more upset. "Jack… I'm so sorry." Jack shook his head slowly as he pulled on the black t-shirt.

"What's done is done."

Alessandra then ran into her bathroom to grab a wash cloth while he pulled on the pajama pants. Once he had them completely on, she then came back out and softly cleaned the blood off of his face. "How does that feel" Jack sighed in contempt as she continued to do this. "Wonderful really." Ally softly smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"How can someone do this to you? How can someone give out this much pain?"

Jack then shrugged. "Evil is everywhere Ally. Chaos is what completes this world." Alessandra softly nodded, as she started to pull up his shirt. "Let me see." Jack glared at her and tried to pull his shirt down. "No!" Alessandra then glared back at him. "Jack! Let me see! I want to make sure they're not broken!" Jack sighed as he pulled his shirt up. Ally started to examine him and concluded that he did have some broken ribs but she would've been more comfortable with the fact that he should've gone to the hospital.

"Well I think they're broken. And if that's the case they can't do much because if they wrap you then there's a possibility that you might get pneumonia"

Jack then scoffed. "Great!" Alessandra gave him a sad smile and then rose up from the bed and went to her closet to grab an extra pillow and blanket. "You'll be sleeping on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Jack then quickly shook his head. "No! that's not fair to you! You already did enough!" Alessandra then glared at him. "I'm also not the one who was just beaten up either your sleeping in that bed Jack Napier!" Jack then glared back at her.

"Then you're sleeping in this bed with me!"

Ally looked at him in complete surprise at first, but knew he was just trying to win the battle. "Jack its fine! I've slept on the floor before. I'll be ok alright?" Jack sighed and slowly shook his head, too tired to argue. "Fine…" Alessandra smiled as she walked up to Jack and softly gave him a warm hug.

"I'm sorry…"

She whispered Jack was surprised at first that she hugged him but couldn't help but hug her back. He loved the feeling of her against him, she felt so warm, so right. Sure he's been with his share of girls but Ally was so different.

And in all honesty he understood what her father meant that if he wanted her that he would have to fight for her and now at this very moment in time he was more than ready for all bearings and arms in fact he was ready for the entire battalion for he was sure as hell going to fight any bastard that would even remotely try to take away what he wants.

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for all the Adds and Review I really do appreciate them! Please send me a review to let me know how I'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	4. Unpredictable Experiences

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 4:**

Morning had finally come when Alessandra's alarm clock had started going off. Ally groaned as she pulled herself up from the floor and slammed the annoying buzzer off. She then groggily stretched her limbs, remembering why she was sleeping on the floor in the first place. She brazenly looked over towards her bed and noticed that Jack was no longer there.

In a way she was somewhat disappointed. She wanted to see how Jack was doing and knowing that he just ran off without even saying a word to her made it even more upsetting. Ally sighed as she walked over to her closet, her mind still racing from last evening. Jack was in so much pain that it literally hurt to look at him. He had bruises all over his chest and abdomen and his face was all black and blue and completely swollen.

As Ally pulled on her blue tank top with a black cropped sweater over her shoulders, she then decided to pull her dark hair back into a loose ponytail and yanked on her boot leg jeans with some black boots.

Once Ally was satisfied with her look she then grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs not even bothering to eat any breakfast. She wanted to hurry over to Jack's to make sure that he was alright. So when Ally darted out the door she then quickly ran over to the house next door to them and quickly rang the doorbell.

Ally's nerves were extremely high until Jack's mother slowly opened the door. Ally gasped once she saw his mother, she had bags under eyes and her face was somewhat swollen. 'Why are they putting themselves through this?' Ally asked herself.

However, as bad as Emma had looked she still pulled on that sweet smile once she saw Alessandra. "Ally sweetie, how are you today?" Alessandra pulled on a small smile, as she readjusted her backpack. "I'm good Mrs. Napier. Is Jack ready to go?" Emma looked at Ally for a moment knowing the reason why she didn't ask how she was doing back. Ever since Jack came back this morning he explained to his mother that he stayed over in Ally's room and that she was the only one out of her family who knew about what happened with theirs.

Emma was somewhat ashamed with the fact that Ally knew their families deepest, darkest secret but knowing the fact that Ally had went out of her way to take care of Jack only made her assumptions on the young girl become even truer.

"Yes sweetie he is, he's just getting out of the shower right now. Please come in sweetheart."

Ally slowly nodded as she stepped foot into the house. Emma closed the door behind them, noticing Ally's hesitance. "Ally Sweetie… what happened last night between Jack and I… well I would like to keep that as quiet as I can." Ally immediately looked back over at Emma in complete surprise.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Napier I have no intentions on saying anything to anyone."

Emma gave Ally a sad smile and gently nodded her head.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Just then, they both heard someone climbing down the stairs. Ally quickly looked up and saw Jack walking down with his backpack slung over his shoulder in a pair of blue jeans and a form fitting navy v-neck t-shirt. Jack looked over at his mother and nodded to her and then looked back over at Ally.

Alessandra could tell that the bruises on his face were still evident. He had two black eyes and a split bottom lip. It almost looked like that Jack had gotten himself into a drunken fist fight and lost. He gave Ally a small smile as he finally made it down and sighed. "Hey…" Ally sadly smiled at him, forgetting that his mother was there and gently caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Hey yourself… How are you feeling?"

Jack gave her a closed mouth smile and bowed his head. "Sore… but I've had worse." He said in such a nonchalant manner which surprised Ally completely. "Jack if you don't want to go to school today that's…" Jack then quickly shook his head. "I'm not going to miss my second day of school Al. I'm no weakling ok?" Ally frowned as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her.

Jack couldn't help but smirk at this and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "As long as you're alright that's all that matters to me." Jack chuckled; he noticed his mother grinning at the sight of them and rolled his eyes at the same moment.

"Don't sweat it babe I'm made of steel."

Ally softly laughed, as she pulled away from him, giving him that sincere smile that he loved so much.

"Well superman! Let's get going then!"

Jack chuckled at the nickname and started to follow her out the door, saying goodbye to his mother at the same time.

Once Jack and Ally had gotten into the car, Ally then started the ignition and began to drive off while Jack pulled on his aviator sunglasses. "Sorry about this morning. I didn't want your parents to see me not only in your room but see me in my current condition." Jack said absently, as he looked out the window. He knew that she was going to ask about it but he wanted to make his point before she did.

In all honesty he wanted to stay there with her. He wanted to see what it would look like to see her wake in the morning, and as he woke up that morning seeing her sound asleep on the floor he couldn't help but admire her for her genuine heart. She sincerely worried for him and to be honest other than his mother, Ally was the only other woman in his life that truly cared for his well being.

"I understand… You made it clear that you didn't want my parents to know."

She said in a nonchalant tone, keeping her eyes glued to the road. "I didn't want your father to see me this way." He said begrudgingly, Ally then finally looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Do you honestly think my father would've judged you? He's not like that Jack, he's came from an abusive family as well. If anything he'd understand you more than judge you." Jack then glared over at her.

"I don't want him to know! Aright!"

Ally sighed, as she went to turn on a corner. "Jack he could…" Jack then immediately cuts her off.

"I don't want him to see how much of a weak sack of shit I am! Alright? I like your dad, I like that he respects me! I like that he wants to show me the ropes on how he does his job! I don't want to lose the look he gives me! I know it's the same look he probably gives Bruce and I don't want the look of pity be the look he gives me!"

Alessandra looked at him in complete shock. Never had she ever expected Jack to look at her father as a father figure for himself as well. It in a way blew her mind away completely. However, it made so much sense to her. Jack idolized her father, he wanted to have what her father had and he knew the only way he could ever be as good as him is if Jack proves himself to be strong and ambitious just like her father.

"Jack he would never look at you as if you are weak. He'd respect the fact that you came to him for help."

Jack scoffed as he looked out of the window. "Just let it go Ally! Fuck I should have never came to your place last night!" Alessandra was hurt by his words and gently looked over at him. "Do you really feel that way? Am I really that much of a nuisance?" Jack sighed and slowly looked back over at her and noticed the hurt expression that was starting to form upon that pretty little face of hers.

"No… you're not Ally I'm just angry! It was never supposed to be this way."

Ally had finally parked her car in the parking lot and turned off the ignition. Jack bowed his head, while Ally slowly looked over at him. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to him and hugged him to her. "Jack it's ok… I promise you it'll be ok." Jack sighed, hugging Ally even closer to him. For some reason out of all the girls he's had a relationship with Ally was the only one who he wanted to be closer to. She was nothing like his usual type of girls he'd go after but for some reason he liked it better that way. Jack then hesitantly pulled away from her and started to open the door.

"We better get inside before we're both late."

Ally slowly nodded as she opened her door and grabbed her backpack from the backseat and started to head towards the school with Jack. As they walked inside, they both were then bombarded with a young girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes. She was about the same height and same build as Ally but as pretty as she ways Ally still held a somewhat higher rank than she. At least in Jack's eyes she did.

"Ally I've been trying to call you all night! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Ally gave Jack a sideways glance and then looked back over at the other girl. "I'm sorry Mar; my cell phone has been dead all evening." Marley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ugh! So typical of you! Well listen I wanted to tell you the good news! I asked Adam to Sadies and he said yes!" Jack arched his brow at her, while Ally automatically grinned and hugged her friend. "Really? That's great!" Marley then started to laugh excitedly.

"I know! Isn't it great! So who's going to be your date? It's not Bruce is it? I mean isn't he going with Rachel?"

Ally gave her a shy smile and then looked over at Jack. "Um well Jack and I are going to the dance together." Marley looked over at Jack and smiled at him appraisingly, it was no doubt in Ally's eyes that Marley found him very attractive. "So you're Jack Napier… Ally has mentioned you quite a bit." Jack smirked at her, even though he had his black aviator sunglasses on to cover his black eyes, he still managed to pull on that luring charm.

"Has she…?"

Jack then looked over at Ally and grinned over at her. "Well Ally and I are carpool buddies and she was sweet enough to ask me to this dance to make me feel more included. Isn't that right Ally?" Ally glared at Jack and rolled her eyes. "I asked you because you're my friend and I thought it'd be fun for you to see what it's like to go to a dance at this school." Jack chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww Al you're so sweet! Isn't she sweet Marley?"

Marley giggled, while Ally was starting to blush it was evident to her that Jack and Ally had something more than a friendship that was beginning to bloom. Marley was starting to think that Bruce was going to have a little bit more of a competition than he would like to think.

"Oh yes she's just darling. Now come on sweetie it's time for class!"

Marley said laughingly as she grabbed Ally's arm and stared to yank her along. "Bye Jack!" She waved mockingly; Jack snickered at the two girls noticing that Ally was rolling her eyes at Marley. "Bye girls!" Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the two girls walk away. Ally was definitely right about Marley she's very animated and very outspoken but they did seem to have a good friendship.

Jack then allowed out a long sigh and then started to head towards his class.

"Ally he is cute!"

Marley said giddily as they continued to walk to class. Alessandra rolled her eyes. "Mar Jack is just a friend." Marley then started to laugh. "Yeah a friend who is hot for you." Alessandra arched her brow over at Marley and started to shake her head. "Ok Mar let's hear why you think he's hot for me." Marley grinned over at her and nudged Alessandra's shoulder.

"Just the way he acts around you. I couldn't see much when it came to his eyes because he had those sunglasses on but he seems very comfortable around you."

Alessandra rolled her eyes and was about to speak until they both heard Bruce cut in. "Who's comfortable around who?" Alessandra and Marley then turned around to see Bruce and Rachel now standing there. "Oh um this guy that Ally has been hanging out with." Bruce then quickly looked over at Ally and raised his eyebrows, while Rachel actually grinned at her. "Is he that new guy? The one with the short curly dirty blonde hair?" Marley then giddily nodded.

"Yup!"

Alessandra then quickly looked over at Marley, shooting her a sharp glare while Bruce now seemed somewhat irritated. "He's cute! You two would make a cute couple." Rachel said appealingly, Ally sighed while Bruce immediately spoke up. "No… they would not. Ally I told you to keep a close eye on this guy! You don't know what he's really like." Rachel then scoffed.

"Oh Bruce come on! Ally finally has a guy interested in her and you want to take that away?"

Bruce then glared at Rachel. "You haven't heard the crap I've heard about this guy Rach for all we know is that he's trying to sway her so he can get into her damn pants!" Alessandra glared at Bruce; she was really starting to get sick of being talk about as if she wasn't there.

"Hey! You all know I'm right here right? Marley, Jack and I are just friends, Rachel I don't know if he's interested in me that way and to be honest I'm not even sure I want him to and Bruce stop being so protective! I can take care of myself!"

Bruce sighed, and immediately took Ally's arm and started to yank her away from everyone. Once they were out of everyone's hearing he then started to talk to her. "Ally I've heard things about this guy! I heard that he's extremely unstable and has been to Juvie about two or three times for assault. I don't want anything to happen to you, please don't get to close to this guy ok? For me?" Alessandra sighed and slowly shook her head.

"What you heard were rumors Bruce. He's a really good guy just a little misunderstood that's all."

Bruce sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Promise me that if he starts anything with you you'll tell me ok?" Ally softly smiled up at him and nodded. "I promise Bruce." Bruce then grinned down at her, his palm now down on her cheek. "So we're still on for this weekend?"Ally then nodded. "

Yeah we're still on. Which reminds me we need to get a hold of that History project."

Bruce then nodded. "Then we'll get to it." Ally smiled; As much as she liked Bruce she knew there was no chance for them. At least not in high school… Maybe sometime in the near future she and Bruce could have a chance but she didn't feel that Bruce was mature enough to have a serious relationship with her and to be honest that is what she really wanted.

She wanted someone to genuinely love her, someone to give their heart to her just like she could give her heart to them. It wasn't that she was saying that Bruce didn't love her she knew that and she loved Bruce. More than words could explain. But Alessandra just felt that the love Bruce had for her wasn't as mature as the love she has always felt for him.

That's why she kept fighting it with him. There were plenty of times that she dreamed about she and Bruce being together, that they were married and had children. But she knew it just couldn't be, at least not for now. He wasn't ready to think that far into the future and even though Ally was 6 months younger than he she wanted to prepare. She wanted to have a good job, a wonderful husband who will give her plenty of kids and even though for the longest time she imagined that with Bruce she then started to come with the realization that maybe Bruce wasn't the one.

Maybe all along she was meant for someone else and Bruce was meant for Rachel. Considering that it was Senior year these ideas made her think a lot more. The realization that their future is coming closer and closer only made things so much more clearer, it made so much more sense and maybe that is why her dream about she and Bruce became more tarnished, more obsolete.

"I guess so…"

Bruce sincerely smiled down at her and was about to say something until Rachel walked up and wrapped her arm around his. "Bruce sweetie we're going to be late for class." Bruce frowned; still looking at Ally who pulled away from him, giving him a fake smile. "Yeah you guys should head to class." Rachel was honestly being civil to her which shocked the living day lights out of Ally considering that Rachel was usually very rude to her. And what surprised her even more was what came out of Rachel's mouth just then.

"Al! Bruce and I are going to a movie this Friday bring Jack with you."

Ally looked completely surprised at her but slowly nodded. "Um ok." Bruce was glaring at Rachel but then quickly looked back at Alessandra.

"Yeah Ally that sounds like a lot of fun."

Ally knew all too well that Bruce wasn't serious but who was she to pass up an offer from Rachel to hang out with her best friend.

Now the only thing she has to do now is get Jack to go with her. How hard can that be!

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, Jack was strolling into his class with a large grin upon his lips. He was still thoroughly amused with what happened this morning. It amazed him that his sour mood had turned into something good. His Ally was protective of him and her friend Marley thought he was attractive which meant that Marley is going to be pushing Ally onto his side much more.

As he walked into his classroom, he saw Adam, David and Jess sitting in their usual spots. Jack smirked, his glasses still on his face as he walked in, giving off a badass appeal. Once Jack sat down in his seat, the teacher gestured to him to take off his glasses. Jack begrudgingly pulled them off causing the guys to freak.

"DUDE! What happened to your face man!"

Jessie asked, Jack shrugged leaning back into his seat. "Got in a bit of a tizzy. That's all." Adam quickly turned around, noticing that Jack started to flinch once he tried to grab his book. "Bit of a tizzy huh? It looks like you got the shit beat out of you." David the smirked over at him.

"Did Ally panic when she saw you this morning?"

Jack automatically grinned at him. "A little, Al knows I can take care of myself." Adam then glared at Jack. "Yeah I'm sure she does. After all you two must be getting pretty chummy now since you two are going to the dance together." Jack then smirked at Adam, leaning over his desk. "Sounds like someone is becoming a little hostile. You know Adam I heard that you got yourself a date for this dance thing." Adam arched his brow at Jack, still ticked off that he's going with the girl he wanted to go with.

"Yeah I did."

Jack then nodded, giving him a smug look. "You wouldn't happen to be going with Ally's best friend so you can keep an eye on Ally and I would it?" Adam glared at Jack, it was completely obvious that he was good at playing head games but he wanted to settle this once and for all. After all they're supposed to be friends right? And friends shouldn't fight over any girls.

"I'm going because she asked me."

Jack then tilted his head to the side, that same smirk still on his lips. "Alright then. Why don't you two come with us then? To be honest the only person I really know is Ally and since Marley is Ally's best friend and your mine I figured it'd be fun to go together." Adam slowly nodded, thinking over Jack's plan.

"Listen man no hard feelings alright? You know I like Ally and all but if it's not meant to be it's not meant to be."

Jack then slowly nodded. "So does that mean if she and I have a thing going on you're not going to get pissed?" Adam then frowned, proving Jack's point.

"I figured as much. Now listen man I can't help what happens, I can't tell you if Ally and I will hit it off or not at this dance but I'll be completely honest with you too. I like her, I want her but if she changes her mind on me I won't force her to be with me alright?"

Adam sighed and slowly shook his head. "So there it is you like her, I like her, Bruce likes her so what do we do now?" Jack then shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have the best man win and the losers will have to fall back and let it be."

Adam then slowly nodded.

"I guess that's a deal then."

Jack nodded and shook Adam's hand.

"It's a deal."

**XXXX**

It was now time for biology as Ally quickly rushed into the class. Mainly the reason why she was running late was because Bruce wanted to have another talk with her. It seemed like lately all he ever wanted to do was lecture and talk with her. It was almost exhausting for a bit but she was hoping that this Saturday they would be able to clear something's up. So as she walked into the class room, she saw Jack and the guys sitting in their usual spots.

While Marley was sitting at the table in front of them, Ally sighed as she took the seat next to Marley and gave her a small smile. "Hey!" Marley then gave Ally a look as she pulled out her textbook. "Hey… why are you late?" Ally absentmindedly looked up and shrugged. "Bruce wanted to talk." Marley then arched her brow.

"He seems to be doing that a lot are you guys ok?"

Ally nodded giving her friend a warm smile. "Just great! He's being his usual protective self, making sure I know what I'm doing all that kind of stuff." Marley rolled her eyes and was about to say something until Trent Stevens beats her to it. "Alessandra Abberline…" Ally sighed and slowly looked back over at the football jock. Football Joke was more like it, at least in her opinion. "Hey Trent." Trent smirked at her, not realizing Jack and the others were watching him.

"Baby you look so fine I just gotta make you mine."

Alessandra looked at him for a moment and scoffed. "Are you giving a pickup line?" She asked condescendingly. Trent just laughed as he took the seat next to her. "Only for you baby, I mean did you wear that little tank top for me because damn I'm noticing and I'll tell you a little secret I can rock your world in one night if you go to the dance with me." Alessandra mockingly looked surprised and gave him a fake thousand watt grin.

"Rock my world you say! Well my goodness Trent sign me up because the one thing I want is to go to a dance with some egotistical, self-centered, belligerent idiot jock like yourself."

Trent stared at her for a moment but then started to laugh. "Aww come on baby it wouldn't be that bad. I mean Wayne's not takin ya so I'm trying to do you a favor sweetheart and not be embarrassed by going alone." Alessandra stared at him completely shocked for a moment but slowly smiled at him.

"That is just so sweet of you Trent but I have to decline."

Trent then frowned at her. "Decline… You're declining me!" Ally nodded and gave him an apologetic look. "Afraid so… you see I already have a date." Trent then started to get somewhat angry at her. No one says no to Trent Stevens, no one! "And who the hell are you going with so I can kick his ass." Just then, they both heard someone clear their throat. Trent immediately looked back and saw Jack standing there behind him with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his lips.

"That would be me big guy."

Trent immediately stood up, towering Jack completely. "You're taking this freak! Come on Ally you have better standards than this unless this guy is a good fuck and that's why you're with him." Jack then glared at Trent. "Hey! Don't you talk to her that way!" He said in a low growl, Trent just snickered. "What you gonna do about it freak! You honestly think I couldn't snap you like a twig?" Jack gave him a grim smirk and crossed his arms.

"You wanna know how I got these cuts and bruises? It's because some asshole like you tried to make a pass at MY Ally last night, making snide remarks to her and accusations of how much of a whore she was. Well I didn't like that… Not. One. Bit. So I grabbed the asshole, took a knife to him and threatened that if he ever so much as say one more derogatory word to her like that again that I would show him the real meaning of pain. So the bastard threw some lucky punches as me but I managed to beat the living shit out of him. Managing to slice up one of those night little fingers of his because he tried to grab MY Ally. So tell me Dude you want to be like that guy because I have no problem showing you who's really boss. You may be bigger than me but I can sure as hell make sure that you'll end up in a hospital bed retaining a possible coma for even so much as hurting or degrading MY Ally you understand that jerk off?"

Trent stared at him with fury in his eyes and then scoffed, looking back at Ally. "You're not worth this shit, stick with your little freak boyfriend I'm out!" Jack grimly smirked, watching Trent walk away from them. He then took the seat next to Ally who was looking at him somewhat horrified. "You're good at that." Jack then looked over at her and shrugged.

"Good at what?"

Ally hesitantly inched closer to him since Class had started and she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "Making up stories like that. Thank you by the way for defending me, even if it was just you scaring the crap out of him for your own entertainment." Jack shrugged, inching closer to her.

"It was nothing. I didn't like how he was bothering you."

Ally slowly nodded and gave him a hesitant look. "Hey are you busy Friday evening?" Jack smirked at her and slowly shook his head. "Nope why you got something going on?" Ally nodded. "Well um Rachel asked me to go to the movies with her and Bruce on Friday and I wanted to know if you'd like to go. The last thing I need is to watch Bruce and Rachel make out through the entire movie." Jack just chuckled.

"You know… that actually sounds like fun. Yeah I'll go with you."

Ally then smiled. "Great! Thank you so much Jack you've been a huge help to me." Jack smiled and bowed his head down.

"Well you've been a major help to me even if it's been one evening but I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Ally giggled and placed her palm on his cheek. "Anytime Jack Napier… Anytime…" As Class progressed on, the teacher decided that it'd be fun to do some co-ed partnership amongst the classroom and have that one partner for the rest of the year.

So Jack and Ally decided that they would be partners, while Marley and Adam teamed up as partners as well. After watching Jack and Ally interact with each other Adam had realized he was never going to get Ally while Jack and Bruce had such a strong hold on her.

It was evident that his friend was falling head over heels and after that little stunt he did with the schools quarterback he knew that Jack would've gone great limits to make sure Ally was ok just like Bruce.

And that is when Adam realized that this wasn't his battle this battle was going to be between Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier and what made it interesting enough was that this was going to be a battle with an unpredictable outcome.

Either one could win Ally's heart and either one could easily fail as well and that outcome was the one that Adam was desperately hoping for.

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for all the Adds and Review I really do appreciate them! Please send me a review to let me know how I'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	5. Rips and Tears

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 5**

Once school had finished, Ally and Marley ran off to go hit up the local Starbucks to study. Sure it wasn't the ideal place but they had always managed to get most of their work done there. As Ally and Marley sat down on their favorite couch and cracked open their books after an hour or two they then became somewhat distracted when it came to talking about what happened today.

"I cannot believe that Jack talked to Trent Stevens that way."

Ally sighed, as she looked up from her book. She knew that Marley was going to bring that up eventually. "Yeah me neither." Marley then smiled at her. "I think he has a thing for you Al. you two seem to be very close." Ally rolled her eyes and gently shook her head.

"We have an understanding that's about it Mar."

Marlena then scoffed at Alessandra, she knew that she and Jack were hiding something, considering the fact that when they were in Biology class she was able to get a better look out of Jack. She noticed all the bruises on his face and arms and when he went to go sit down next to Alessandra, he immediately flinched, clutching his side somewhat.

Marley was becoming more and more curious with the relationship Jack and Ally were starting to create. Sure, he already had a reputation as a bad boy who had a dark mysterious demeanor. And yes, there were some girls in their school who found an interest in him but it just seemed that Jack only had eyes for Ally… Bruce's Ally and Marley was concerned that Bruce was going to cause more problems between Ally and Jack than she would like to guess.

"Ally why does Jack have all those bruises on his arms and face?"

Alessandra immediately looked up at Marlena. She was completely taken off guard and tried to find a good lie to tell her so she wouldn't know the truth. "Um he got into a fight." She muttered and then looked back down in her books. After all, she wasn't completely lying. However, Marley was now giving her that look. The one look that flat out told Alessandra that she knew that she was lying.

"What kind of fight?"

Alessandra sighed, not really looking in Marley's eyes. "Well you heard his story that's basically what happened." Marlena then scoffed at her, she knew flat out that what Jack dished out earlier was completely false. From what Marley could tell is that Jack is really good at making up stories to scare people, another reason why he retained that bad boy reputation.

"Ally I know that's a lot of bull… He told that story to Trent so he could freak him out. Jack's really good at playing mind games and that is what he pulled. Now seriously Al I promise I won't tell a soul but what really happened to Jack?"

Alessandra groaned out of frustration, and angrily slammed her book shut. "Look Marley if you ever tell a soul I will never talk to you again understand!" Marlena was shocked by Alessandra's abrupt behavior but knew that this secret must've been very hush, hush or Ally wouldn't even care if she told anyone. "Yeah I understand… I won't say a word." Ally sighed and slowly scooted closer to Marley so no one could hear their conversation.

"Jack didn't get those bruises from a fight. He got them from his father…"

Marley's jaw dropped open and allowed out a shocked gasp. "…What?" Alessandra gave her a sad smile and gently nodded her head.

"Jack's father practically abused him to an oblivion. He broken Jack's ribs, and now he has cuts and bruises all over his body and when his father left he tried to hide in my garage but I ended up finding him and took him to my room and cleaned him up. He ended up spending the night in my room and when I woke up the next morning he was gone… He ran back over to his house before my parents could figure out that he was there and when I picked him up we talked… And you want to know he said? Why he doesn't want my parents, especially my father to know?"

Marley then slowly nodded, allowing Ally to continue.

"He said he didn't want my dad to know because he doesn't want to lose the look that my father gives him. Because he knows it the same look he gives Bruce. That look of respect and Jack just idolizes him, he wants to learn from him and to be honest I am still shocked that he respects my father that much, that he wants to be so much like him. But he won't let me call the police, he won't talk to anyone but me and I don't know what to say or what to do. I tried to explain to him that my father came from an abusive family but he still wanted nothing to do with it. I just don't understand it Marley I don't."

Marley then gently smiled at her, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It's because he trusts you. Ally you should see the way he looks at you. It's like you're his safety blanket and honestly Ally I'm not going to lie… He and Bruce will never be friends they're going to fight for you till the death." Ally looked at Marley and slowly shook her head.

"I wish I can live in that fantasy land that you have in your head… It would be so nice."

Marley then glared at her. "Fine! Don't believe me but trust me Jack has a thing for you and you're stupid if you don't believe it." Ally sighed and started to pack her books into her book bag and then rose up from the couch.

"It's getting late and we should head out."

Marley smirked at her, knowing that she was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… we really should."

**XXXX**

After Ally had dropped Marley off, she then immediately headed home her mind racing the entire time. However, as soon as she made it home she noticed that one of the cars were missing. And once she walked inside she noticed the note lying on the kitchen table letting her know that her parents had a banquet dinner going on tonight.

Ally sighed, figuring that she may as well head upstairs to her room and just hang out. She then grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs to her room but what she didn't realize was that she had a surprise waiting for her. So as Ally opened the door to her room, she automatically screamed realizing that someone was in her room, until she realized that it was Jack standing there.

Once she received a good look at him she gasped seeing his whole bottom lip full of blood. "Oh My God Jack! What happened?" She said frantically and rushed up to him immediately. Jack gave her a dark, sinister smirk and slowly shook his head. "Son of a bitch decided to slice my lip with a paring knife. Can you fucking believe that?" Alessandra's eyes then started to well up, she then grabbed Jack's hand and yanked him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat.

Ally then grabbed a washcloth and ran it over the sink and turned back over to him and gently dabbed his bottom lip. "I can't believe he did this to you. What happened?" Jack just snickered, Ally was so confused as to how he could laugh at this but she figured that this was one of his ways to allow out his stressors.

"He told me to get him a beer and when I did I saw him smack my mother so I threw the beer can right at his head. And let's just say that he didn't like that… Not. One. Bit. So he charged after me, grabbed me and threw me into the kitchen counter. He then took a knife from the knife block and started to threaten me, tell me that I'm nothing but an ungrateful piece of shit, and when I told him to fuck off he did this nice little number right here."

Ally frowned, as she applied more pressure towards his wound. "Here hold this there for a second." Jack nodded, and took the towel from her while Ally ran out of the bathroom really quick. Once she had ran out, Jack's mind was racing. Why did he come over here? It made no sense to him but he was compelled. He was compelled to hide here, to go to the one place and one person who wouldn't look at him as a freak. No he was never a freak, and if someone ever dared calling him so he would show them how much of a freak they like to think of him to be.

Ally then came rushing back with a medium sized first aid kit in hand. Jack couldn't help but smile. Leave it to his little Ally to make things all better again. "Ok I'm going to try and stitch your lip back up but I promise you that since the cut is really deep that it's going to scar up pretty badly." Jack's eyebrows rose upwards completely and immediately stood up from the toilet seat.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You're going to stitch me up?"

Alessandra looked at him innocently and nodded while he just started to snicker. "Um Ally no offense but have you ever done this before?" Ally smirked over at Jack while she was getting everything ready. "Believe it or not yes I have… My mom was a Nurse and when my father used to build things in his garage he would slice his fingers pretty badly so my mother used to stitch him back up again. And since he did it so often she showed me how to do it so when she wasn't around then I can take care of him." Jack nodded, as he watched Ally sterilize the utensils.

"That's a really good thing to know on your own."

Ally nodded, while she placed some alcohol on a gauze pad and moved the towel away from his lip. "This is going to sting a bit but I have to do this before it gets infected." Jack hesitantly nodded while she softly dabbed the gauze pad against his lip. Jack hissed at first but Ally softly shushed him. "Shhhh Jack it's going to be ok." She whispered and then pulled the pad away from his lip; she then readied the needle and gave him a serious look.

"Do you trust me?"

Jack stared at her bewildered, he honestly thought about it. Has he truly trusted anyone before? In all honesty no he never really has. However, when he looked into Ally's eyes he felt this complete and honest trust. A trust he has never felt before. It was like he knew in the long run that she would never steer him in the wrong path… Never.

"Yeah I trust you Ally."

Alessandra nodded as she moved closer to him. She then Inserted the needle downwards through to his lip at this point she would have needed to level off the needle and venture through the wound and to the adjacent wall. However, once she was across the other side of the wound, she returned the needle to the skins surface through the sub-dermal layers of skin. Ally zig zagged her way up the wound, while Jack stood there completely still.

She didn't know if this was hurting him at all considering that his facial expression was made of stone. Ally sighed; she was finally done and smiled once she had completed her task. "Well Jack I have to say so myself that it looks really good." Jack arched his brow at her and then moved to look over at the mirror and smiled.

"Yeah I gotta say Al you did a real good job!"

Ally smiled, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks! So you want to tell me how you got into my room with no one here?" Jack slowly turned around to face her, seeing the smug little smirk that was forming on her lips. "I um thought you were home, so I climbed up that tree that was next to your room and noticed that you left your window unlocked and then I climbed in." Ally arched her brow at him; in all honesty it was a brilliant idea.

"And when you realized that neither I, nor my folks were home?"

Jack just shrugged. "I figured I hide out until you came home." Ally nodded giving him a serious look. "Does your mother know where you are?" Jack shook his head. "No and I'd rather her not know either! If she and that son of a bitch figure out where I run off to then it's over! My father will hunt me down till I'm dead!" Ally frowned and gently took his hand into hers and pulled him back into her room.

"You can spend the night again if you like."

She said softly, Jack stared at her in complete admiration. Once they were back in her room, Jack closed the door behind them, while Ally was pulling out some clean sheets from her closet. She then turned around and placed them on her bed, and turned to see Jack standing against her door, giving her a dark, penetrating look.

Ally was confused as to why he was looking at her in such a way and was going to ask until he gave her a grim smirk and started to stroll towards her.

"Jack…"

Jack's smirk grew even wider once she said his name. He prowled towards her even more until he was directly in front of her. Ally looked up at him with her big blue eyes as he looked down at her with his dark brown ones. He slowly raised his hands and cupped her face with his palms. He then gently laid his forehead against hers; giving her Eskimo kisses with his nose. Their lips were so close that if either of them made one slight move they would instantly touch. Ally felt the electricity that was searing through them and couldn't help but feel a rush running through her entire body.

Yes, she had always thought Jack was extremely attractive. And yes she has imagined them somewhat being something more and it didn't help that his bad boy exterior enhanced her interest in him even more. "Jack I…" Jack shushed her, closing his eyes and allowing a long, heavy sigh.

"What is it about you that makes me want to devour every inch of you?"

Ally's eyes widened, blush starting to rise from her neck to her cheeks. "I um… Well…" Jack snickered at her and finally closed the gap between them but as soon as he gave it, the sooner he took it away. Jack just gave Ally a small peck on the lips, and then moved his hands off her face and wrapped them around her waist.

"Thank you for what you've done for me."

Ally slowly nodded, not knowing what she should have made out of that kiss but decided it was his way of showing gratitude. "Jack it's no problem you know I don't mind." Jack slowly smiled at her, as he moved his hands away from her waist. "It's just I never really had someone knowing what was happening to me before and the fact that you do and you help me when I need it is just so… unbelievable." Ally smiled, as she cupped his cheek with her palm.

"Jack no one deserves to go through that kind of torture. Why does your father do this to you and your mother?"

Jack sighed as he moved to sit down; he then took Ally's arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"When I was younger I had an older brother named James. He was what you called my father's protégé well when I was six, James and my folks took me out sledding one winter and my sled ended up sliding down onto a frozen lake… Well the ice on the lake started to crack since there was added weight on it. Well James panicked and darted out to the lake before my mom and dad could stop them. Well when James had managed to get close enough to me he ended up standing on some shallow ice and fell right through."

Ally gasped, placing her hand against her mouth. Jack slowly smirked at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter.

"Well my dad this immediately ran onto the ice to save my brother, but it was too late… by the time my dad had gotten there my brother drowned. When my father realized that he couldn't save James he then went after me. Ever since then my father grew more and more depressed and started blaming me for James' death. My mother tried to defend me and explain to him that it wasn't my fault but then that is when he started the abuse. At first it just started with my mom there since he became an ongoing alcoholic. But as I grew older I couldn't stay away from his abuse as well. He hated me from then there on. Couldn't stand the sight of me. So that is why he continues on to do this. He has his alcoholic urges and gives into them while my mother and I suffer the consequences."

Alessandra frowned, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Jack I'm so sorry." Jack smiled at her, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't understand why it's so easy to talk to you. Why I'm even telling you all this but for some reason I feel compelled to tell you everything… I want you to know everything…"

Ally gave him a small smile, and Eskimo kissed his nose. "And I'm more than willing to listen." Jack grinned a large grin and pecked her on the lips once again.

"Good to know doll… Good to know."

**Sorry that there was no Bruce in this chapter. I kinda wanted this one to strictly be a Jack and Alessandra chapter to show how much stronger their friendship is going to become. But I promise that Bruce will be coming back in the next one! So quick question for all of you who should Ally Choose to be with? Jack or Bruce? Let me know what you all think! ;) Also, Thanks for taking the time to read this story and thank you for all the Adds and Review I really do appreciate them! Please send me a review to let me know how I'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	6. All in the Heart

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 6:**

"So Bruce isn't it great that our little Ally finally has a boyfriend?"

Rachel asked in a pleased tone, while she was lounging on his couch as he was sitting on the floor channel surfing. "No." he replied so simply, Rachel arched her brow at him and started to edge her body upwards. "Why do you say that? I think it's about time that Alessandra goes out and meets someone; she can't always hang around you forever. I mean it was getting to be rather much after awhile." Bruce then turned the TV off and turned giving her a hard stare.

"What do you have against her? She has been nothing but nice to you and all you ever do is just knock her down at every chance! Why? I'm getting sick of you constantly bad mouthing my best friend Rach. I really am."

Rachel scoffed, now sitting fully up.

"Because! She's like this little Miss Perfect and she doesn't even have to try! And the fact is that you're so madly in love with her that no one has a chance to truly get to know you like she does! Face it Bruce I can't compete with your precious doll and I never will but the fact that Ally is interested in some other guy gives me that chance! I'm sick of becoming second while she is always your first. If you want me Bruce then want me! Don't treat me like I'm seconds just because the girl you really want is not interested in being with you! I want you! I really do but this love you have for Alessandra is way too big and way too strong for me to fight. And honestly Bruce I don't have that much fight in me anymore! Jack is cute he'll be good for her because he's strong. Will it last? I don't know but let them decide if they want to be together. And decide if you want to be with me because honestly Bruce I pretty much had about as much as I can take."

Bruce sighed, he knew that there was going to be a point where Rachel will confront him on this situation but he just couldn't decide. He was so torn between his feelings for Rachel and Ally that he knew it only created an intense friction between the two of them. But he just couldn't let go… He couldn't let go of the fact that Ally, his Ally was now starting to grow interest in another guy.

Since he could remember he was her guy, her superhero, her knight… And now some other man is trying to take his Ally away and Bruce wasn't sure if he liked this or not. He then slowly looked over at Rachel who was awaiting his answer. Damn why did this have to be so hard? Why did he have to choose? It was something he really didn't want to do.

"Rachel… I care about you. I really do but Ally is my friend, my best friend and I'm willing to change if you're willing to start being more friendly with my friends. And when I mean friends I mean Ally because I will not tolerate you being nasty to her anymore."

Rachel sighed, and softly nodded. "Fine… but you need to let Ally do her own things and cannot keep bossing her around and telling her what she should and shouldn't do. If she wants your advice that's fine but don't boss her in to deciding what is right or wrong for her." Bruce frowned, he really didn't like hearing her tell him this but he knew that Ally was growing up and that she needed to make her own decisions… It's just the decisions that she was making were ones that he really didn't agree with.

"Fine. But if this guy does one thing to her one damn thing I'm getting involved alright?"

Rachel sighed knowing that he wasn't going to budge any further on this topic and slowly nodded.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean that you go and look for something on him. I know you Bruce, if Jack does one small thing you're going to fly off the handle."

Bruce sighed and begrudgingly nodded as he turned back around and turned the TV back on.

**XXXX**

It was finally Friday, as Alessandra came rushing down the stairs hearing the doorbell rang. Her mind has been racing since Jack had kissed her. Sure, it was just a small kiss but it held so much impact within her. He has had a huge impact on her and with the way things have been going lately between the two of them she was starting to grow more and more feelings for him as the time came. Ally quickly rushed towards the door wearing a black off the shoulder sweater that rested down to her hips, she had also had on a pair of skinny jeans with black pumps. Her dark hair was completely straightened with some small curls and her makeup was soft.

As soon as she opened the door she saw Jack standing there on the other side with a warm grin on his lips. He was wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt with a dark green khaki jacket. The first couple of buttons were unbuttoned and his dirty blond hair was wavy and wild but in all honesty she loved that look on him.

"Hey Jack! Why don't you come on in?"

She smiled as she walked back into the living room; Jack slowly walked in looking around her place and noticed that she was now putting on her earrings. "You look nice." He examined as she turned around and smiled at him. "Well thank you! You look really nice yourself." Jack smiled at her as he watched her come and walk up to him.

Throughout the entire day of school he couldn't help but keep his eyes off her as if she was his special prize that he wouldn't dare allow anyone to steal. That small kiss he had shared with her last night was really a test of his own. He wanted to see her reaction to see if she'd fight him or would she willingly give in but all that he received was surprise and complete confusion. It was something he figured he will have to try again to make sure which one it really was. "So how is this going to work? We're gonna meet Wayne and his squeeze at the theatre or what?" Alessandra shook her head, as she went to fix his collar on his shirt to fit over his jacket collar.

"They are going to come pick us up."

Jack nodded, allowing out a long sigh. "Great." Ally smiled, she knew he wasn't looking to forward to this and was really only doing this for her which she was very appreciative for. "Look Jack I really appreciate you coming with me tonight… I hate being the third wheel and Bruce always cons me to go because he thinks I don't get out enough." Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Think he can honestly not tell you want to do for once? He oughta know it makes you uncomfortable to be with them."

Alessandra shrugged, giving him a closed mouth smile as she fixed a wild strand of his hair. "It's because he worries about me Jack… other than Marley he's my only close friend and now I have you." She smiled, while Jack rolled his eyes, causing her to laugh.

"Please be nice."

She said softly resting her hands on his shoulders. Jack arched his brow at her. "Can't make any guarantees doll." Ally chuckled and gently traced the cut on his lip with her thumb. "How's your lip feeling today?" She asked softly, Jack slowly smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "A little numb so maybe I should…" Jack then crashed his lips against hers, catching Alessandra off guard. Jack lingered for a few moments and was instantly surprised when she decided to respond to his kiss. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Jack smirked against Ally's lips and began to deepen the kiss. After a few moments of Ally becoming completely entranced by their embrace she did not realize that the door bell had been ringing.

"Jack…"

She whispered as he continued to peck her lips as she talked. "I think I should get that." She said as he kissed her once again. Jack slowly smiled a devious smile and pulled her closer to him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Or we can pretend we're not here and let them leave for themselves and we can stay here and practice. My lip is still feeling kinda numb."

Alessandra laughed and slowly shook her head. "As nice as that sounds and I probably would really need the practice considering that this is my first real kiss. However Bruce would never let me hear the end of it if I just ignored him." Jack's eyes widened in surprise once he heard this.

"That was your first kiss?"

Ally blushed and slowly nodded. "Yeah… I didn't have a lot of boyfriends and most of the ones I did have only lasted a couple of days because Bruce would scare them away or my dad would." Jack secretly smiled to himself, thrilled that he was her first kiss and who knows maybe he could be her first everything if she'd let him.

"Well then… that's good to know."

The door was now being pounded at and the doorbell was ringing incessantly, Ally sighed while Jack looked over at the door agitatedly. "Well we better get going…" Jack sighed as he helped Ally put on her leather jacket. "Yeah I guess." Alessandra giggled and grabbed her purse as she opened the door. Bruce was standing on the other side glaring at her.

"Damn Ally I thought I was gonna have to break the door down, didn't you hear me?"

Alessandra looked at Bruce apologetically. "Bruce I'm sorry I was upstairs, I must've not heard you." Bruce sighed in relief that nothing happened to her. Just then Jack showed up behind her with a devious grin on his lips. "Yeah sorry about that Wayne while Ally was upstairs I was kinda helping her look for something so I didn't hear it either. Should've called before you got here so ya know? So we would have an idea of when you were coming." Bruce continued to glare at Jack while Ally walked out of the door.

"Alright guys come on you both promised that you would be nice."

She said, pulling on Bruce's arm to get him to stop doing a staring contest with Jack. Bruce broke his glare from him and immediately looked down at Ally and started to smile. "You look very beautiful tonight Ally." Alessandra smiled at Bruce and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah this? I just found it in my closet."

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Well you look really good." Jack was the one glaring now; he knew what Bruce was doing. He was pretty much flat out telling him to stay away from her and that she's his with his arm wrapped around her and the way he kissed her head.

It was more than just a friendly kiss from an old friend, Bruce's kiss had affection with it and Jack didn't like that very much, not when Ally was supposed to be his. Alessandra on the other hand allowed out a soft laugh and pulled away from him. "Well thank you Bruce." She smiled and looked back over at Jack to see the frightening glare he was giving Bruce. Ally frowned once she saw this and gently walked up towards Jack giving him a warm smile. "You ready?" Jack tore his eyes away from Bruce and slowly looked down at her with a mischievous large smile.

"Yeah…"

He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and led her out of the house. Bruce glared at Jack as he followed them out of the house. Ally quickly locked up the front door and quickly rushed over towards Bruce's car while Jack hastily opened the door for her. Alessandra allowed out a soft laugh as she quickly jumped in. "Thank you Jack!" Jack grinned as she moved over for him to get in and hopped in the car and closed the door shut.

"No problem."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Rachel smiled at the both of them while Bruce got into the driver's seat, glowering completely. "Hey you two how's it going?" Ally smiled at Rachel while Jack kept his eyes on her. "Hey Rachel we're fine, how are you?" Rachel shrugged happy to see that Alessandra had someone new in her life that was interested in her; it was completely obvious to her considering the way Jack was acting around her. "I'm well; I heard this movie is supposed to be really good!" Ally looked over at her innocently.

"What kind of movie are we seeing?"

Bruce then quickly answered. "One of those scary movies that you just love so much Ally." Ally scoffed glaring at the rearview mirror while Bruce chuckled as he pulled out of her drive way. "Bruce you know I hate scary movies! Why do you guys insist on making me go to them!" Bruce mischievously smiled as he started to drive to the theatre. "Because I love seeing you jump at every scary part." It was Rachel's turn to now glare at Bruce while Jack smirked and looked over at Ally and whispered in her ear loud enough for Bruce and Rachel to hear him.

"Don't worry Ally I'll protect you from the scary monsters."

He said snickering, while she playfully shoved him. Bruce clenched his steering wheel with complete anger, almost not noticing the red light suddenly flickering on and instantaneously Bruce slammed on the breaks causing everyone to move forward due to the inertia and slammed right back into their seats. Rachel glared over at Bruce and shoved his shoulder.

"Bruce will you pay attention please! I do not feel like getting in a car accident tonight!"

Bruce sighed and looked up in the rearview mirror, seeing Jack's arm wrapped tightly around Ally, pulling her closer to him so she doesn't get hurt. Bruce now was severely pissed; he hated seeing Jack give her that kind of affection. If anything Bruce wanted to be the one who was in the backseat with her, consoling her that she was going to be alright but seeing Jack do this only enraged him more and more.

"Sorry…"

He muttered, allowing out a long sigh. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and looked back over at Alessandra and Jack. "So Jack where did you move from?" Jack glared up at her, not liking the fact that she was probing him for information.

"Chicago."

Rachel gasped in excitement. "Chicago! I love Chicago! It's an amazing city! Why did you and your family move?" Jack shrugged, subconsciously playing with a loose strand of Alessandra's hair. "Pop's gotta a better job so we moved." Rachel nodded giving him a warm smile. "I see, so how do you like Gotham High so far?" Jack shrugged, smirking at the rearview mirror, knowing Bruce was keeping an eye on him and Ally. "Alright I guess, as long as the company is good." He then squeezed Alessandra into him as he looked over at her and then looked back at Rachel who was beaming at them. "I guess I'll have no problem." Bruce scoffed once he heard this and pulled into a parking spot.

He then turned off the car, while Rachel got out along with Jack who quickly rushed out of the car to run over to the other side. Ally could see Bruce still sitting in the passenger seat and became concerned. "Are you ok Bruce?" Bruce frowned and slowly nodded. "Yeah Al I'm fine. Don't worry about me ok?" He said giving her a tight smile, Alessandra frowned knowing he was lying to her but wasn't able to probe more into it because Jack then opened her door to help escort her out. Ally smiled up at Jack as he dramatically bowed.

"My Lady."

He said in a mocking British tone. Alessandra laughed as she took his hand and got out of the vehicle, she shivered from the cool breeze and Jack immediately caught notice of this and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You should've worn a warmer jacket doll." He whispered into her ear. Bruce then finally got out of the car and pulled off his wool coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, you always have a habit of not dressing appropriately for the season." Alessandra smiled over at Bruce and shook her head.

"Thank you Bruce but you don't have to really."

Bruce quickly shook his head smiling down at her. "Don't worry about it Al, plus if I bring you back home sick your dad will kill me!" Alessandra laughed and shook her head. "No he'll scold me and thank you for looking after me." Bruce grinned and started to laugh. "Yeah but you know I'll try to convince him it's my fault." Rachel was now getting ticked off because Bruce was once again looking out for Ally and not her and made sure to get his attention.

"Bruce I'm a little cold."

Jack then quickly took the coat off of Ally's shoulders and handed it to Bruce. "Think your _Girlfriend_ needs this more." He said smugly as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Alessandra's shoulders. "Here doll you can have mine, I never get cold." Bruce sneered at Jack while he handed Rachel his coat and took her hand and yanked her along with him.

As Bruce and Rachel were a couple of feet ahead of them, Jack then leaned over to Ally as he wrapped his arm around her and said in a low tone.

"I don't think your bestie bestest doesn't like me very much."

Alessandra sighed and quickly shook her head. "It's not that Jack, he's just very protective is all." Jack shrugged, smirking over at her. "Highly doubt that's all it is but if that's what you think doll I'll run with it." Ally playfully shoved him as they walked towards the movie theatre. Bruce glared at the couple as they were now walking hand in hand laughing and playfully teasing one another as they walked further ahead of them. Rachel glared over at Bruce as he held her hand and led her towards the theatre.

"What is your problem!"

Rachel growled, as Alessandra and Jack were now far out of hearing distance. Bruce seething looked back over at her and scowled. "Nothing!" He said gritting his teeth; Rachel on the other hand was not convinced. "Bruce you have been nothing but short and rude since we had picked up Alessandra and Jack now tell me what's the deal!" Bruce sighed as Jack slipped his arm around Ally's waist and started to speak into her ear as he pulled her closer.

"I don't trust him."

Rachel frowned as they walked further towards the theatre. "It really bothers you to see her with someone else doesn't it?" Bruce then glared over at her, he was not about to deal with that tonight. "Don't start Rachel! All I said was I don't trust this guy! I have a feeling he's using her." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Bruce you're going to think that about ever guy Alessandra is with! You need to let her make her own mistakes she needs to learn from them and grow."

Bruce then scoffed. "Yeah just let her give her innocence to some guy who claims he loves her but will forget he even said it in the morning and breaks up with her, shattering her heart into pieces! Yeah Rach that's a great idea!" He said sarcastically as they finally made it up to the ticket booth. Ally was about to pull out the cash from her purse while Jack stopped her. "Nah put that away it's my treat tonight." He grinned; Alessandra looked at him completely surprised, while Bruce rolled his eyes behind them, earning a nudge in the stomach by Rachel.

"Jack you really don't have to."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "Consider this as my thank you for all that you have done." Ally slowly smiled at him as he walked up to the booth and requested 2 tickets for the movie. Once he had bought the tickets he then walked back over to her and smiled. "Here you go my lady." He grinned as he handed Ally her ticket. Bruce rolled his eyes while Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. "They are so cute!" Bruce scoffed as they were walking up towards the ticket booth.

"Yeah just adorable."

He said sarcastically as he bought their tickets. Once they all made it into the theatre, Bruce told Alessandra and Rachel to go grab seats while he and Jack got the snacks. Alessandra was a little hesitant on leaving Jack with Bruce but Jack reassuringly smiled at her and basically told her that he would be fine.

So Alessandra nodded and went with Rachel to go grab seats while Bruce and Jack were now standing in the concession line. Jack sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets while Bruce smirked at him. "So Jack… you and Ally are getting kinda tight huh?" Jack raised his eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Yeah I guess." He said looking away from him. Bruce snickered as he looked over at him.

"You guess? Well by the looks of it, it would seem to me that you are more interested in being more than just friends with Al."

Jack shrugged once again and smirked at him. "What's the matter Wayne? Threatened that I'm gonna take your best friend away? She won't look at you as her super hero anymore?" Bruce glared at him for a moment then snickered. "Really? That's all you got? Do you honestly think you can shake me up with that?" It was now Jack's turn to snicker.

"Not at all… Look I'll be honest I like Ally she's my girl as far as I am concerned but I know you're going to throw the whole spiel about if I ever hurt her or break her heart or whatever crap you're going to throw at me that you're going to kick my ass. So let's just save that load of bull and get past it. You don't like me because I'm taking the girl you're in love with and I'm not so fond of you because you have this insane hold on my girl and I don't like that very much… Not. One. Bit."

Bruce glared at him, but then slowly smirked. "If you touch her I'll fucking kill you." He said laughingly, as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked around. Jack then chuckled and slapped his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Too late we already kissed." He smugly grinned, while Bruce whirled around and glared at him.

"That better be all, because I know what you're doing Napier you are going to try and get Ally in your corner so you can sleep with her and throw her off to the side. But just so you know I'll be there… if it does ever happen I'll be the one picking up the pieces and she will never forgive you for it that is if you even care to get to that point. I know what kind of low life you are and what your intentions are and trust me I will not allow you to get to that point with Ally."

Jack smirked over at Bruce as they moved closer to the concession stand. "One. It's really none of your business how Ally and I spend our time and if she wants me she wants me get over _it._ Two. You have a girlfriend, why don't you concentrate more on her and the fact that she's cheating on you instead of my little ole Ally!" Bruce's eyebrows rose in complete interest. "What makes you think that Rachel is cheating on me?" Jack smirked, getting him right where he wanted him.

"Come on! It's obvious, she acts all aggravated that you constantly want to spend time with Ally but in reality she's thrilled because you're distracted and she can go be with anyone she wants! The only reason why she's even remotely pissed at Ally is because all this time that she did try to be faithful to you she never had a chance because you always wanted Ally and admit it, if Ally ever gave you one inkling of a chance you'd be all over it in an instant."

Bruce gritted his teeth, even more pissed off as ever. "You're lucky we're in public Napier." Jack started to laugh. "Trust me Wayne you wouldn't even be able to touch me." Bruce sighed and slowly shook his head as they finally made it up to the counter; they ordered their snacks and started to head towards their theatre. "Look I'm willing to put on a good face if you are. No sense in getting the girls upset." Jack shrugged, finally agreeing with Bruce. "I'm fine with that. I promised Ally that I would try and be friends with you." Bruce scoffed. "Yeah good job on that." Jack chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"Look, I'm just gonna say this once. Ally is a really good friend to me and I don't want to hurt her and I know it will hurt her if we don't get along so let's just try on that ok?"

Bruce sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah… yeah I guess we could." Jack then beamed at him and slapped his hand on the shoulder. "Great! Now this doesn't mean we have to be best friends it just means we need to be mutual with one another and whoever gets Ally in the end well the other will need to back off of course." Bruce clenched his jaw, starting to get irritated again. "Fine." Jack nodded and smiled.

"Good now let's go see our ladies shall we?"

Bruce rationally nodded his head and began to follow Jack into the theatre.

**XXXX**

"Thank you for coming with tonight Jack, I know it was really not your thing."

Jack chuckled as they walked towards her house after Bruce had begrudgingly dropped them off. "Its fine… me and your bestie bestest I guess came to terms and all is good." Alessandra laughed and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for that too… I know Bruce can be kinda rough around the edges and intimidating and I really appreciate you trying." Jack shrugged as they walked closer to her door.

"I can't guarantee that we'll be friends but we have a mutual agreement."

As they made it towards the door Alessandra turned around to look back at Jack and smirked. "I can only imagine how that went." She said laughingly, Jack smirked at her and took her hand into his. "Interesting to say the least. But look enough with talking about Brucey alright? How about I take you on a real date tomorrow huh?" Ally's grin turned into a slight frown and she gently looked away from him.

"I would love that Jack but I'm supposed to be working on my project with Bruce tomorrow."

Jack frowned at her and slowly nodded. "Ah I gotcha well um hope you have fun." Ally sadly smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "How about Sunday? I'm not doing anything Sunday." Jack slowly smiled and nodded. "Yeah um we'll see I guess." Alessandra gave him a sweet smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "I had a wonderful time with you Jack…" Jack smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Me too." He whispered and softly pecked her on the lips again.

"I really did have a good time with you Ally."

Alessandra smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad that you did." Jack chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers and allow out a long and heavy sigh. "I better get back before my father freaks." Alessandra's face suddenly morphed into fear and Jack caught this and smiled.

"Don't worry about me doll I'll be ok. You get some sleep and we'll do that date on Sunday ok?"

Alessandra nodded, giving him an unsure smile. Jack chuckled at this and pecked her on the lips. "Night, night my little sapphire." Alessandra giggled against his lips. "Sapphire?" Jack then nodded.

"It's the color of your eyes."

Alessandra smiled, biting her bottom lip and bowed her head. "Oh." Jack laughed and kissed her forehead. "Night Ally." Alessandra looked up at him and gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Good night Jack."

And with that Jack moved away from her and started to head back to his home, while Alessandra went into hers.

**Hello Everyone, I apologize for the incredibly long delay. Things have been very chaotic and I haven't been able to get to the stories I would like to get to lately. But I promise I'm going to try my best to work on this one. I'm currently working on Chapter 7 and that should be either out tomorrow or Monday. Now with all that said what did you guys think of Chapter 6? Do you guys think that Bruce is getting way to protective? Do you think that Jack might be using Ally? Well guess you guys will have to see. :) Chapter 7 should be out soon and please read and review. Your thoughts mean a lot to me and help keep me motivated to continue writing. Thank you all again for your patience and reading my story. **


	7. Your my Best Friend

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

**Authors Note: **

Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this complete scenario of chaos. She's going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 7:**

It was late afternoon when Alessandra made it over to Wayne Manor. She parked her car in the driveway, then grabbed her backpack and climbed up the steps of the large mansion. As soon as Alessandra made it up to the front door, Alfred immediately opened the door before she even had a chance to knock. Alfred smiled down at Alessandra while she completely beamed at him.

"Hello Alfred! How have you been?"

She asked laughingly as she gave him a warm hug. Alfred hugged her back and slowly released her. "I am doing well Miss. Alessandra and yourself?" Ally sighed, still beaming. "I'm good just stressed with all this homework and trying to get into John Hopkins and all." Alfred chuckled as he escort Ally inside the manor and took her coat. "Well I have no worries for you Miss. Alessandra you will be just fine." Alessandra allowed out a soft laugh as she looked back over at the older butler who was like a second father to her.

"Thank you Alfred. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Alfred gave her a closed mouth smile as he escorted her towards the living area. "I only say the utter truth my dear. I believe that you are going to make an excellent surgeon when you get the proper training to do so." Alessandra grinned over at Alfred and was about to say something until Bruce came walking into the room.

"She's going to be a damn good surgeon I already know that."

Alessandra chuckled as she turned to look over at him. "And you will be an excellent CEO and President of Wayne Enterprises." Alfred smiled at the both of them. For the longest time Alfred had thought that these two would be a perfect couple however they had constantly fought with their emotions for one another. It was obvious to Alfred how much Bruce cared for Alessandra and it was obvious as well how much she cared for Bruce. He only wished that they were mature enough to understand what those feelings really meant to them.

Bruce grinned down at her and pulled her backpack off of her shoulder and placed it on his. "Well in order for any of that to happen we should start working on that project so we both can graduate." Alessandra laughed, and nodded her head. "Yeah I think so." Bruce with his smile still on his lips, held his arm out for Alessandra to take and as she looped her arm around his, he then led them up towards his room to start their project while Alfred went to go get dinner ready.

As Bruce and Alessandra climbed up the stairs, Bruce looked over at her with a small smirk. "How was your afternoon?" Ally rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Spent majority of the day with my father going to all these car shops because he's looking for a specific car part for his baby. I swear I am never ever doing that again!" Bruce chuckled as they started to walk down the hallway. "Oh come on Al you know your dad loves that car." Alessandra nodded, smiling over at him.

"I know, and he honestly felt that this would be a good father, daughter bonding experience so I shouldn't really complain. He also wants to know if you could come over sometime to help him out, I think you have became the son he's never had."

Bruce laughed as they both now walked into his room. "Well next to Alfred he's the closest thing I have to a father as well so that ties it up pretty well." Alessandra giggled and gently bowed her head. "Yeah I suppose your right." She said softly as she finally looked up into his brown eyes.

As she was staring at them she couldn't help but get lost. Bruce's eyes were so much more different than Jack's where Bruce's eyes were softer and light, sure he has handle so much throughout his childhood but the light in his eyes never left. However, Jack's eyes were dark and told a story of terror and anger, there were days that his eyes would turn literally black and it would almost seem that the anger he held within him would practically consume him.

She softly smiled at Bruce once she noticed that she was staring a little bit longer than usual and slowly looked away. "We um should get started on that project." Bruce smiled as he placed her backpack on top of his bed and nodded. "Yeah I agree…" After a couple of hours studying and arguing with what was going to be on the project Bruce was now sitting in the chair next to his desk, staring up at the ceiling and twirling around in his chair while Ally was laying on her stomach on his bed looking down at her book with her pencil in her ear.

"I still think we should add this in Bruce."

Bruce agitatedly sighed and glared over at her. "Fine… I don't see the point in it but fine." Alessandra groaned out of frustration and slammed her book shut. "You know what? Let's take a break we've been going at this for hours!" Bruce whirled his chair around towards her and nodded. "Yeah I agree." Bruce then sighed as he bowed his head down and started to massage his neck.

"So did you have a good time last night?"

He asked, still massaging the kinks in his neck. Alessandra arched her brow at him but slowly nodded. "Yeah did you?" Bruce slowly nodded, still looking down. "Jack was decent with you after I dropped you two off?" He asked Ally shrugged thinking back to the conversation they had the other night. "Yes he was… I take it that you guys had an interesting conversation last night while Rachel and I grabbed our seats." Bruce shrugged. "I suppose you could say that, that is if he didn't lie to you about it yet." Alessandra glared at Bruce and immediately sat up.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

Bruce then immediately glared up at her. "It means I don't trust him Ally, especially not with you." Alessandra rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling and sighed. "Bruce you don't trust anyone when it comes to me! No matter what guy I'm interested in there's always something wrong with them in your eyes! At the rate I'm going you're never going to like anyone I bring to introduce you too! If you had it your way I would be alone forever!" Bruce grew angry with that statement and slammed his fist on his desk, causing Ally to jump.

"That's not what I want!"

He yelled as he slowly looked back towards her. "I want you to have the world that you deserve! I want you to live the perfect life." He then slowly rose up from his seat and went to sit down next to her, giving her a completely serious look as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I want you to be happy…"

He whispered as he gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ally, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I'd give up the world just so I can see you smile. Jack may care for you Al but he is going to lead you down the wrong path. Guys like Jack well they lead a life of destruction and play with people's heads to get where they need to be. He's a chameleon Al and I know I can't tell you to stop hanging out with him but I just want you to be careful. He's a very dangerous person and when we had that conversation last night at the concession line he told me all I need to know about him. He's the type of guy who will screw with you, alternate the way you think and in the end when it's all said and done he will destroy everything you hold so dear. Ally I know that this is something you don't want to hear but he will do what it takes to get where he wants to go, he will trick, con, and sway and the last person in the world I want him to get involved with his vicious little disease is you."

Bruce sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Ally you're my everything and if anything happens to you I cannot guarantee you that I won't do something about it. I might even kill him; I just want you to know that."

Alessandra's eyes started to well up after hearing him say all this, Bruce slowly moved away from her and stared into her sapphire eyes and gave her a sad smile. Tears now started to roll down Ally's cheeks as Bruce went to wipe them away, he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as she continued to cry. "Hey… Ally its ok. I know you're confused and torn and it's going to be ok. No matter what I'm always going to be here, I'll always be here for you Ally." Alessandra wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she cried even more.

It was so hard for Ally to fight this feeling, she really genuinely cared for Bruce, in all honesty she really could love him but she was so afraid, she was scared that she would lose him, or he'd lose interest and just leave or most of all she was afraid that he would break her heart. Bruce sighed as she buried her face into his chest; he gently kissed her forehead as she moved back from him. How could this one person take over his heart so completely? He thought to himself, Alessandra slowly looked up at him as he looked down at her, for some reason the intensity between the two had increased incredibly.

Bruce slowly rested his forehead against hers and allowed out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. Alessandra's heart had started to race rapidly, she noticed that Bruce was slowly inching closer to her and in all honesty she wasn't about to fight it as Bruce began to move closer, Ally was now slowly inching closer to him until suddenly there was a knock on the door.

As soon as Bruce and Ally heard this they immediately backed away from one another as Alfred slowly opened the door. "I apologize Master Wayne and Miss Alessandra from disrupting you from your studies but dinner is ready." Bruce turned over to the older man and gave him a tight smile. "Thank you Alfred we'll be there in just a minute." Alfred gave Bruce a slight nod and left Bruce's room. Once Alfred was gone Bruce immediately looked back at Ally to notice that she rose up from his bed. "I think I'm going to skip dinner and head out." Bruce's heart dropped, he quickly rose up from the bed and placed his hands on Ally's shoulders.

"No! Please Ally I don't want you to leave, can you stay a little bit longer?"

Ally sighed and slowly shook her head. "Bruce I just think it would be best if I headed out." She said softly, knowing if she stayed she may not be able to control herself. "Ally come on, I just want to hang out ok? I'm sorry." Alessandra immediately looked up at him completely confused. "Sorry for what?" Bruce shyly shrugged, giving her a crooked smile. "For being a jerk." Alessandra slowly smiled and started to laugh.

"Bruce you're not being a jerk, I um am just confused that's all."

Bruce then just chuckled as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't feel bad I'm kinda confused too." Ally widely smiled and gently bowed her head. "Alright Bruce I'll stay, but when I say I have to head out I have to head out or my father will kill me." Bruce chuckled as they both head out of his room and towards the dining room. "Alright Ally, Alright."

Once dinner was finished, Alessandra and Bruce were laughing as they walked back into his room. "So Trent Stevens tried to convince you that you needed to go to the dance with him?" Bruce asked laughingly as Alessandra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah… but then Jack freaked him out so he laid off." She smirked as she climbs up onto his bed and lounges herself against his headboard while he turned on the movie player. Bruce arched his brow over at her once he placed the movie in the player and slowly moved to the other side of the bed.

"What did Jack say to freak out Trent Stevens?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "Just kinda creeped him out by saying he got in a fight because some guy was trying to hit on me and that he won, so I guess it freaked him out." Bruce scoffed as he now lounged upon his bed next to Ally. "Did he get in a fight for that reason?" Alessandra shook her head, giving him a small smile. "No… I think he just said that to get Trent to leave me alone." Bruce slowly nodded deep in thought as he placed his hands behind his head and lounged against his pillow.

"And it doesn't scare you that he's so good at lying or playing mind games?"

Alessandra frowned as she looked down at him as he now was laying on his side looking up at her. "It concerns me a bit but I think deep down he has a good heart, he's just been through a lot to make him seem like a very eerie person but in reality he's not like that at all, he just gives off that kind of vibe that's all." Bruce silently nodded and then grabbed his remote to turn the TV on. "You need to promise me that if he does anything to you that makes you feel uncomfortable that you will tell me. No matter what." Ally smiled as softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I promise."

Bruce smiled and gently took her hand into his and placed his lips against her soft skin. He then looked up at her with a look of complete seriousness. "There's going to be another hearing for my parent's murder. They're going to decide what they are going to do with him." He said in such a quiet and serious tone.

Alessandra frowned, knowing how hard this really was on him; the fact that Bruce couldn't even still say the man's name was still a huge aspect to Bruce's hard demeanor and showed how much he just couldn't accept that his parents were gone. He couldn't let go, no matter how long it's been his heart was still a piece of stone towards everyone except for her, Alfred, her parents, and Rachel. Alessandra knew that they were the only people Bruce really trusted and really cherished. She knew how much he really had to deal with, the bouts of depression, the late night phone calls just because he had another nightmare that involved his parent's murder or bats.

Bat's was a huge fear of Bruce's, he absolutely hated them. Ally remembered when they were 12 years old her father and mother took them both to the zoo and as soon as Bruce saw the bat cage Bruce immediately panicked and they had to cut the trip short. She also remembered that night how badly Bruce felt for making them leave early and would hide in her parent's guest room and would not come out. So Ally decided to cheer him up by mischievously unlocking the door and carried her boom box out and started to play You're my Best Friend by Queen. She remember how she dressed up as much as she could as a Rock Star and started to dance around the room and lip synching the song just to get him to smile. Bruce eventually ended up smiling and began to sing and dance along with her, that night was one of the most memorable night for the both of them.

Alessandra softly smiled at the memory as Bruce looped his fingers with hers. "I want you to come with me. I can't go by myself." Alessandra gave Bruce a gentle smile and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry I'll be there." She whispered, Bruce immediately grinned at her and quickly rose his body up from laying down and wrapped his arms around her tightly, forgetting the movie completely. "Thank You…" He said in a relieved tone, Ally laughed and looked up into his dark brown eyes. Alessandra couldn't help but get lost in those big ole brown eyes. The same eyes that were able to convince her to do anything he asked.

Bruce was notorious for giving her that little puppy dog look, looking at her with those big brown eyes and every time Ally would give in and this was one of those moments where she was willing to give in. Bruce gently caressed her cheek with his hand, he kissed her forehead and went down to kiss the bridge of her nose, Ally closed her eyes as he now started to kiss the corner of her mouth. She started to breathe heavier as her heart started to race. Bruce then looped his arm around her waist and then finally closed the gap between them.

At first Bruce was soft and gentle, not sure how Ally was going to react to this but as soon as he felt her responding to his kiss, he then started to kiss her even more passionately. He pulled her completely against him, deepening the kiss to the point where they both were now so lost within another. Ally softly placed her hand behind his neck to pull him closer.

Bruce then slipped his tongue, hoping she knew what he wanted and Alessandra obliged by gently opening her mouth enough for them both to fight dominance against one another. Alessandra moaned from the amazing feeling of having his lips against hers as Bruce then became bolder and slowly started to move on top of her, Ally laid back against the pillows looping her arms completely around his neck as he now was practically lying on top of her severely enthralled by their embrace. Bruce groaned against her as he ravaged her lips with his, her body practically molded against his and that is when he realized how perfect she was for him.

How was something so wrong feel so right? How was it that these two best friends cared so much more for one another than just on a friendly basis, at this moment they didn't care. All they cared right now was to be with one another after a few more moments of their embrace they both finally broke away from one another breathing heavily as Bruce rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Wow…"

He whispered as Ally smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Maybe… we should try and finish the movie." She whispered laughingly. Bruce grinned down at her and immediately rolled on his side pulling her with him and kissed her once again. "I guess we should." He grinned with that crooked grin of his as Ally laughed. Bruce then moved up to situate the pillows and laid his back against them as he laid his head against the headboard. He then pulled Ally upwards as she laid her head against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her; he then kissed the top of her head as he rewound the movie and started it back from the beginning.

Throughout the entire movie they both sat there laughing at certain scenes or started talking about how crazy some of the characters were, never once throughout the entire night had they talked about what just recently happened. As soon as the movie finished Bruce then turned the TV off and looked down to see that Ally was sound asleep. Bruce smiled at this and softly rubs his hand up and down her back. Alfred peeped his head in Bruce's room and gave him a small smile once he saw the scene before him. "Master Wayne, Miss. Alessandra's father is on the line asking when Miss. Alessandra is coming home." Bruce gave Alfred a closed mouth smile.

"Can you tell Mr. Abberline that Ally ended up falling asleep and is too tired to drive home? And that we'll prepare a room for her to stay in tonight?"

Alfred nodded as he went back to speak on the phone, explaining to Mr. Abberline what they would like to do since Alessandra was obviously extremely exhausted. Bruce knew that Mr. Abberline would have no problem with Ally staying here at the Manor since she has done it plenty of times.

Alfred then opened the door slightly and peeped his head in again. "Mr. Abberline said that is completely fine sir and thanks you for looking out for Miss. Alessandra's safety." Bruce smiled at Alfred and nodded. "Thank you Alfred." Alfred nodded, placing his hands behind his back. "Not a problem sir, I shall prepare a room for Miss Alessandra." Bruce nodded as he continued to rub Ally's back as she nuzzled her face deeper into his chest as she allows out a soft sigh. Bruce chuckled at this and looked back up at Alfred.

"I'll stay in the guest room tonight Alfred, no sense in waking her just to move her in a different room."

Alfred smiled at the young man and slightly bowed.

"As you wish sir."

And with that Alfred had left to go prepare the room.

**Hello Everyone, I apologize for the delay my laptop was acting up but I finally managed to finish chapter 7. Sorry that there was no Jack in this chapter but I wanted to show how much closer the relationship between Alessandra and Bruce was becoming. I promise though that Jack will be in the next chapter though. Other than that what do you think? Do you think it's wrong of Bruce and Ally to act in this sort of way while they both are kinda involved with someone else? Or did you think that maybe it was about time that they started admitting how they felt for one another? I promise that chapter 8 will be out soon, possibly this weekend but I just want to thank everyone for the adds and the reviews they really do help keep me motivated so I really appreciate that. Once again thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter, the next chapter should be out fairly soon so stay tuned. :)**


	8. Undesirable Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

Authors Note: Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this who scenario of chaos. She's going to be going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 8**

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon when Ally finally made it home. While she was driving back to her place she couldn't help but think of the time she had spent with Bruce last evening and this morning. She was so torn with what happened with them last night that it made things become awkward for them this morning.

She loved Bruce with the deepest pit of her heart and she would do anything for him but she was just so torn between him and Jack. She knew that Bruce would tell her anything to get her convinced that Jack was a bad guy but he didn't know the truth of what really happened to Jack behind closed doors like she did.

There were plenty of times where she wondered what it could be like to be with her best friend romantically and how would it be like if they were together and out as a couple but as the years would go by and seeing him with Rachel had only made things more difficult for her to understand what she and Bruce really had.

In a way she was happy to see that Bruce had met someone but at the same time she was somewhat heartbroken that he didn't try harder to be with her but at the same time she took this as a sign that maybe things were not meant to be. Ally then opened the door to her house, she heard the engine rev and knew that her father was out in the garage and assumed that her mother went out to get something for dinner. She sighed as she placed her backpack down and headed up towards her room before she said hi to her father.

Once Ally made it to the top of the stairs she then walked towards her room and opened the door to jump out of complete surprise once she saw Jack sitting there, glaring at her. "Jack! You scared the hell out of me!" She gasped as she placed her hand over her chest. Jack sneered at her as he rose up from her bed, jagged cuts leaving bloody tracks all over his arms. Ally's eyes widened in shock as she rushed towards him to look at his arms. "Oh my God what happened to you!" She said frantically as she stared up into his cold dark brown eyes.

"Had a good time last night?"

He asked as he menacingly smirked; Ally stared at him completely speechless; she honestly didn't know how to respond to his remark. "Jack I…" Jack then sneered at her. "Where the hell were you! I needed you!" Ally frowned as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Jack were you up here all night?" Jack gritted his teeth and roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

"Were you with him all night? Did you have yourself a good ole time! While I was waiting for you to come home, needing you here? Did you have the time of your life? I sure as hell hope you did!"

Ally stared up at Jack and saw a complete emptiness in his eyes and became somewhat fearful. "Jack let me go! You're scaring and hurting me!" Jack then maniacally laughed and shook his head. "Scare you? Heehee HAHAHA I didn't mean to scare you doll!" Ally tried to pull away from him but his grip was so tight that she was very unsuccessful and this caused him to laugh even more.

"Jack stop it!"

She yelled as she finally was able to manage to get her hand free and slapped him across the face. Jack's head whipped to the side and sat there for a moment, his laughing completely ceased and then slowly looked back at her with his grim eyes. He saw how scared she was of him and realized how out of character he was acting with her. He slowly moved closer to her as she backed away from him, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Ally I'm sorry…" He said softly as he moved closer to her, Ally continued to move backwards until her back met up with her dresser. Jack was now towering her and stared down at her scared blue eyes. He gently cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just so. I'm just so damn angry! I'm sick of what that asshole does to me! I'm tired of not knowing what it's going to be like when I come home and last night. He just pinned me onto the kitchen table and grabbed my arms and started slice at my arms with a paring knife! And when I needed you, you weren't there. I needed you baby, I waited all night I did and you never came."

He said brokenly as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You just never came!" He growled now pinning her body with his and his hands now on either side of her gripping the dresser. "I needed you." He whispered, his lips mere inches from hers. Ally's heart was racing a mile a minute, she honestly didn't know what to make of this situation with Jack, he was so out of the usual and in all honesty she was afraid to even overstep her limits with him. "I'm here now." She whispered, Jack stared up at her and slowly smirked. "Yeah you are." He then moved his head back with an eerie smile and moved her hair away from her face. "You are here now I guess you did manage to come back to me." Ally cleared her throat and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. I'm sorry you had to be alone but I'm here now and I can help you."

Jack smirked at her as his hands moved up and down her sides. "Yeah?" Ally slowly nodded, noticing that he was starting to grow more affectionate towards her. "Yeah but I think the best way for me to help you is if we let the authorities know." Jack then immediately glared at her and then roughly grips her arms. "No!" He growled, Ally frowned at him and gave him a pleading look. "Jack please… your father is physically harming you and what would happen if he went way to far next time!" Jack stared at her and scoffed.

"Like you really care, only reason why you are now is because you're scared."

Ally quickly shook her head, placing her hands on both of his cheeks. "Jack I do care, I really care for you I don't want anything to happen to you please just do this for me ok? Please let me help you." Jack sighed and slowly looked away from her. "Do you know what he'll do if you called the police on him?" Ally then quickly shook her head. "I don't care Jack as long as I know your ok and your safe that's all I care about. I can't stand seeing you like this." Jack slowly looked back at her.

"You're the only one I trust Ally. You're the only one who I can be myself with and if he ever found out that you were the one to call the police on him he'll do something to hurt you and I can't allow that. I want you to be safe and happy but I only want you to be safe and happy with me."

Ally looked up at him as his face inched closer to hers. "Does this mean you want me to be you're…" Jack then slowly smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah baby doll I want you to be mine." And with that he finally closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Ally was surprised at first but couldn't fight the feelings that were consuming her as she kissed him back. Jack then took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth taunting and teasing her own. Ally sighed as they deepened the kiss, she didn't know why but the kiss she shared with Bruce was nothing like this.

Jack was so powerful and so dominant and the fact that she was slowly losing grips as to what was happening made her realize how dangerous this could become for the both of them. Jack then snaked his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. He wanted her, he needed her and when she didn't come home last night he knew that he was going to have to push harder for her.

Once they both broke away from one another Jack sighed and kissed her forehead. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked as he hugged her to him, Ally sighed listening to the beating drum on his heart and nodded. "Yes." She whispered and slowly looked up at him to see him grinning. "But only if you tell someone what's happening to you." Jack then frowned and looked down at her. "I'm not telling the police." Ally frowned and looked away. "Then tell my father he knows what it was like to be in your situation. If you can trust me then you can trust him." Jack irritably sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Fine. But he better not say a word you got that!"

Ally nodded as she took his hand in with her. "Come on." Jack then arched his brow at her. "We're doing this now!" Ally then nodded her head giving him a hard stare. "Yes now." She then finally yanked him along with her as they climbed down the stairs and headed towards the garage. Once they made it over there they both could see Ally's father working on the engine of the car. Ally then took her hand away from Jacks and then headed towards her father and tapped him on the shoulder. Her father slightly jumped but then turned around and smiled.

"Ally I didn't know you were home. Your mother went out to grab something to eat for dinner."

Ally shyly smiled up at her father. Her father then smiled back at her and then looked up to see Jack standing behind her. "Jack it's good to see you again too son are you staying for dinner?" Ally opened her mouth and then looked back at Jack who shrugged his shoulders. "Um Daddy we have something we need to discuss with you." John's eyes widened at first and immediately looked over at Ally.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Ally looked at him oddly and shook her head. "No daddy I'm not." John sighed, placing his hand over his heart. "Good because if you were Jack and I would have to have a little talk here." Jack arched his brow at Ally's father while Ally rolled her heads. "No dad you don't have to have that kind of talk with him but we do have a problem." John looked over at his daughter completely confused. "And what is the problem?" Ally sighed and looked back at Jack. "Show him your arms." Jack hesitated at first but slowly walked towards them and showed her father his arms. John looked over at his arms darkly as if he was reliving a memory and slowly looked up at Jack.

"Who did this to you?"

Jack barely looked into his eyes and slowly looked away. "My father." John then nodded and then looked over at Ally. "Sweetheart will you please excuse us for just a moment?" Ally nodded and then walked over to Jack and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be ok." She whispered and kissed his cheek before she left them alone. Once she was gone and out of hearing, John allowed out a long sigh and slowly shook his head, his eyes not meeting Jacks.

"So Jack when did you inflict those wounds on your arm?"

Jack looked at Ally's father completely surprised but tried to hide his shock. "I don't know what you are talking about sir? My father did this!" John sighed and then walked up to Jack and grabbed one of his arms and examined it. "These are very fresh, my assumption is last night." He then looked up at Jack with a hard stare. "Ally may believe that your father did this but I know better." Jack frowned and slowly averted his eyes. "I was losing her…" John arched his brow at Jack and slowly released his arm. "Excuse me?" Jack looked up at him and glared.

"I was losing her! She spent the entire night with Bruce last night and I had to do something Mr. Abberline I know you must think I'm crazy but I'm not! I really care about Ally and I'll be honest with you my father is abusive to me but that is something I need to take care on my own."

John sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Jack… You have to understand that Ally and Bruce are really close and have practically known one another since the day they were born. And I understand that you have feelings for my daughter but this self-mutilation needs to stop! If this continues I will not allow you to be with her. She does not need this kind of stress in her life. Also regarding the abuse you are receiving from your father we need to contact the officials." Jack then gritted his teeth becoming furious that her father was pretty much telling him that he wasn't a good match for his daughter. "No! You don't know what he's like!" John glared at Jack and crossed his arms.

"Really I don't know what it's like? Let me tell you what my father was like Jack. My father was a ruthless evil man. He used to use his cigarettes to burn my skin for whenever I acted up. He once cut the brakes in my car to prove a point that if I ever go against his wishes again that there would be no guarantee which day I will live and which day I will die and that he has the power to make it so. Or how about this Jack he used to also beat the hell out of me, busted my jaw once and threw me down our stairs countless of times and I never said one word about it until my best friend who was Thomas Wayne by the way his father who also was a doctor insisted on examining me and called the police. The police took my father away Jack. And since my mother was dead and I had no family that I was close enough to so Tom's parents took me in."

Jack frowned never realizing how close the Abberline and Wayne family really were until hearing this story and suddenly realized how out of his league he really was when it came to Ally. John noticed Jack's demeanor faltered and then placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe that everything will be alright Jack and I know it's terrifying to think that there is a possibility that your father might get out of jail but you need to do what's right for you Jack if you don't you're going to die a lot sooner than you think and if you want to have a life with my daughter you have to make life safe for you. Jack I promise you that if you allow me to go to the officials I promise to protect you do you understand me?" Jack stared at Mr. Abberline and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Abberline but to keep Ally safe I cannot allow you to do that."

John sadly smiled at Jack and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack it will be for the best I promise you." Jack then shook his head. "You don't know my father. Sure, your father is a terrible man but my father is ten times worse and he will go after Alessandra if you called the officials just to spite you and I can't let that happened to neither her nor you." John slightly nodded at Jack and looked away from him.

"Well I'm sorry to say this Jack but I do not want my daughter around that kind of lifestyle. So I will be honest with you if you choose to be with my daughter you are going to have to fix this or I will."

Jack's jaw dropped and became incredibly angry. "So you're saying that if I don't allow you to call the police on my father then I can never be with Alessandra?" John gave him a small slight nod and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's the only way son; I will not allow my daughter to go along with this." Jack sighed and slowly shook his head. "Fine but I am only allowing this because my mother needs to finally have a livable life and is terrified to go against him." John nodded and escorted Jack back into the house.

"Let's go make that call then."

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long delay. Things have been very chaotic in my life and I had to kinda go on hiatus for awhile but I'm back and I'm going to try to work on more of the story as I go. This chapter was kinda a toss up as to whether Ally should really be with Jack or not. I'm still kinda debating on who she should end up with but I thought I would show you guys how unstable Jack can be. I would love to hear what you all have to say and I promise that the next chapter should be out soon. And just a heads up I appreciate criticism just not overly rude criticism. I also want to thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Also I promise for the Bruce fan's that Bruce will be in the next chapter. Thank you all once again! :) **


	9. If you only knew how much I care

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

Authors Note: Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this who scenario of chaos. She's going to be going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 9**

When morning came the police had barged into the Napier's household and arrested Tony Napier for violently abusing his family and possible intention of murder. As the Gotham Police were pulling Tony out of the household, Emma and Jack were standing there as the watched the scene. Emma was horrified as she listened to Tony yell and scream and use every bit of profanity in the book. Jack on the other hand was smirking as he watched his father be placed into the patrol car. Finally he and his mother were free and finally he and his mother could live a normal life. Things finally seemed to be looking up for him. He had a beautiful girl who he could call his own, a loving mother, and a father figure to look up to. Now all that he needed was to earn a scholarship so he can get a full ride in a great engineering school. Yes life was finally perfect.

Later that day school had ended when Alessandra finally caught up with Bruce who was walking with Rachel. Throughout the entire day Ally was thinking about her decision on becoming Jack's girlfriend. Sure, she was unsure since this was her very first boyfriend but also because of the way Jack was acting last night it made her wonder if she should really stick around considering that he really showed her a side that she wasn't sure she could handle.

Once Ally made it over to Bruce he instantly knew that there was something wrong. Ally sighed as Bruce looked at her worriedly. "Ally what's wrong?" Ally shrugged as she gave him a serious look. "Can we talk privately?" Bruce immediately nodded and apologized to Rachel as she rolled her eyes at him. Bruce then followed Alessandra outside of the school to a spot they usually go to when they need to talk in private, it was a part of the school that was very vacant and rarely anyone ever came over there. Once they were out of everyone's hearing Ally then looked over at Bruce and sighed. Bruce placed his hands on Alessandra's shoulders and gave her a very concerned look. "Ally what's the matter?" Ally shrugged as she gave Bruce a serious look.

"Jack asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Bruce's eyes then widened in complete surprise. "WHAT?" He yelled, Alessandra immediately shushed him as she looked at him angrily. "Bruce please!" Bruce became incredibly angry and started to pace back and forth. "Ally have you lost your mind? You have officially lost it? How can you go out with that lunatic! He's unstable!" Alessandra then immediately stopped him. "He's not unstable Bruce! He has an abusive father who was arrested today because my father called the police on him!" Bruce then scoffed. "And what you think things are going to be perfect after that! What if he's just like his old man huh! What if he touches you and hurts you damnit did you ever think that way? NO!" Alessandra's eyes then started to well up as he was now in front of her.

"Ally I care about you and I cannot watch you do this yourself and if you are asking for my permission to be okay with this then you don't have it. I'm sorry."

Alessandra had tears running down her cheeks as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're my best friend Bruce and if I lose you I will die. I can't stand this life without you." Bruce placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her palm. "Same here Ally, Same here." Alessandra looked up into his brown eyes and said in a shallow tone.

"Bruce… that kiss we shared the other night. What did that mean?"

Bruce slowly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "It means that I… I love you Ally and I would do anything for you." Alessandra's tears that were rolling down her cheeks became even heavier as she softly smiled at him. "I love you too Bruce." Bruce immediately grinned down at her and was about to say something until she had cut him off. "But in a couple of months we both are going to go to different schools and what we feel for one another will fade away." Bruce then glared at her.

"It won't! Ally we can see each other every weekend! I can make this work."

Alessandra shook her head as she gave him a sad smile. "We can't Bruce. It's just not our time yet." Bruce then looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean it's not our time! You just said you love me!" Alessandra continued to cry as she took Bruce's hands into her own. "I do love you I always had. But at the same time I'm falling for Jack as well." Bruce then scoffed. "So this is all about Jack. It's really nothing to do with you and me. And what's going to happen with you and Jack when you go away to school huh?" Alessandra then shook her head. "I don't know and no this is not about you and me it's me telling you that I am incredibly confused and I am asking you to give me some time to figure all this out." Bruce rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Bruce… that kiss we shared was amazing and I felt it but there is something about Jack that I can't figure out. He has this hold on me and I don't know what to think, I'm scared Bruce. I'm scared because I've never had a relationship before with anyone and I don't know what I really want. I love you but your all I've known since the day I was born and I don't know if this feeling I have for you will last because I never got to know what it's like to be with someone else. Bruce you have Rachel in your life and you obviously love her and I don't want to be that girl."

Bruce scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't going to be that girl! Ally listen." Alessandra then cuts him off. "I am going to be that girl and you know it! Please just let me try and figure this out Bruce. Maybe one day will be our time but it's just not now, you have Rachel and I don't want to stand in the middle of that." Bruce sighed and gently shook his head. "I understand." Alessandra gave him a small smile as she cupped his cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Thank you."

Bruce nodded as he gave her a serious look; he then immediately pushed her against the brick wall while Alessandra looks up at him with complete bewilderment. "Bruce what are you…?" Bruce then immediately silenced her by crashing his lips against hers. Alessandra was in complete shock but couldn't help but wrap her arms around Bruce's neck and deepen the kiss between them. Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as he was now devouring her. Even though she pretty much flat out told him that she was going to be with Jack he still needed to have at least one more kiss from her, know how it feels like to have her against him, something to hold on to.

Alessandra softly gasped as he lifted her up and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. Bruce broke the kiss and stared at her with such passion as she stared down at him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Bruce… I." Bruce then moved to kiss her once again as he held her place. Alessandra softly moaned against his lips as their tongues fought with one another. Alessandra knew she was going way too overboard with him and she knew that she really needed to stop this before it gets way to intense and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Alessandra then pulled away from him as he leaned in to kiss her neck. "Bruce…" she said softly as he continued to kiss the sweet spot on her neck. "Bruce please stop." She whispered as he continued to kiss her. "Bruce please!" Bruce immediately stopped and placed her down as he saw tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Ally I am so sorry." Alessandra shook her head and looked away from him.

"It's my fault as well. Bruce you are with Rachel and I am with Jack. This can't keep happening. We can only be friends for right now ok?"

Bruce nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Okay." He whispered and gave her a small smile. Alessandra softly caressed his cheek and then pulled him into a warm hug. Bruce held her very tightly never wanting to let her go but he knew that if he didn't allow her to do this then she will never forgive him and that was something that he just couldn't deal with. Once they both made it back to the hallway they both went their separate ways as soon as Rachel had came into view. Alessandra thought it would be wise to give her and Bruce their space as she made her way towards her locker.

Once she opened her locker she then felt someone twirl her around and plant a sweet kiss on her lips. Alessandra was in complete surprise and opened her eyes to see who it was and to her shock it was Jack. Jack usually was a very hot and heavy kisser but the soft and gentle kiss he was giving her was completely new to her. As Jack slowly broke the kiss between them he then gave her his show stopping smile.

"Hey sweetheart where were you?"

Ally went to open her mouth and noticed that Rachel and Bruce were making their way towards them. The look on Bruce's face pretty much showed her how angry he was and how much he wanted to intervene but since he and Ally made an agreement he knew that he couldn't. Rachel was grinning like crazy once she saw the two and decided to make her way over to them. "Are you two a couple now!" She asked excitedly, Alessandra went to open her mouth but Jack then immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You can say that."

Bruce was now glaring at Jack while he went to kiss her cheek. "Ally and I are officially exclusive." Alessandra burst out into laughter as she smiled over at him. "You make it sound like we're the new hottest celebrity couple!" Jack shrugged still having that large grin upon his lips. "Well doll in this school we are!" Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hardly." Rachel then elbowed Bruce and grinned at them.

"Well I am so happy to hear that you two have finally made it official. Are you both excited for the dance this Saturday?"

Ally nodded as Jack still had his arm wrapped around her. She knew why Jack was making a big deal out of this and that was because Bruce was now standing before them. "We are. Are we still going with your party?" Rachel nodded as she looped her arm around Bruce's who was oddly very quiet at this moment and time. "Of course! It's going to be so much fun! Ally have you found a dress yet?" Alessandra shyly shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I honestly didn't think I was going to go so I never looked for one." Rachel gasped as she placed her hand onto her chest.

"You don't have a dress! Well we're going to have to work on that tomorrow!"

Alessandra stared at her kinda hesitantly and nodded. "Okay… Can Marley come to?" Rachel grinned and eagerly nodded. "Of course! We're going to make you look absolutely beautiful." Alessandra smiled as Jack rolled his eyes.

"You are beautiful in no matter what you wear sweetheart."

Ally then grinned over at Jack. "Thank you!" Jack smiled back over at her and pecked her on the lips. "You're welcome." He said smilingly, Alessandra couldn't stop grinning and gently bit her bottom lip. "Well I think we better get going." Jack nodded as he looked over at Rachel and Bruce and saw the seething glare Bruce was giving him. Jack was trying to do his best not to laugh and gloat in his face for Ally but he honestly had to admit that it was so hard for him to contain himself.

"Yeah baby we really should."

He said with a devious smirk and gave a slight nod to Rachel and Bruce. "See you guys tomorrow." Rachel waved happily towards them while Bruce looked over at Alessandra. "Can we speak for a moment real quickly?" Ally looked over at Jack who shrugged his shoulders and dramatically held his arm out to let her know that she can go right ahead. Bruce gave Rachel a small smile as he placed his hands in his pockets. "It'll only be a second." Rachel nodded as Ally followed Bruce into an empty classroom; he then closed the door and immediately looked back at her.

"I'm going to tell you this right now. I don't like this, I don't want this happening and if he ever touches you I will kill him do you understand me?"

Alessandra gently nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Bruce I understand…" Bruce then cuts her off.

"No I don't think you do! Ally if he makes one move to harm you I want you to call me, If he tries to force you into something you are not ready for I want you to call me, If he even tries to get to that point with you I want you to call me! This is not a game and I don't want you to get hurt! This is killing me inside but since I love you and would do anything for you I'm going to sit back on this but I can't guarantee to you that it's all going to be happy and easy when it comes to me and him do you understand? He is not my concern! You are! And if something happens Ally I swear hell is going to break loose!"

Alessandra nodded her head and walked up to Bruce and wrapped her arms around him, Bruce hugged her extremely tight and allowed out a long sigh.

"If anything happens to you Ally it would kill me, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you that way and it would break my heart do you understand that?"

Alessandra gently nodded, tears starting well up in her eyes once again. "I do Bruce." Bruce then slowly smiled and kissed her temple. "Good… That's good." He said softly as he released her. "Well we better get going." Alessandra nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Yeah we really should." Bruce then gave her a closed mouth smile and began to walk towards the door. Before Bruce placed his hand on the door, Ally stopped him. "Bruce wait!" Bruce then turned around to look back at her as she smiled. "Promise me one thing." Bruce now fully turned around to look back at her as she started to laugh.

"Promise me that at the dance you will save one dance for me?"

Bruce then automatically grinned at her and nodded his head. "Of course." Alessandra then began to chuckle as she now followed him out the door. Once they were out of the classroom Ally made her way over towards Jack who smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both began to walk out of school.

"You ok?"

Ally nodded and smiled over at Jack. "Yeah I'm fine." Jack then arched his brow at her as they now headed towards her car. "You sure? Do I need to kick his ass?" Alessandra shook her head and chuckled.

"No you don't, everything's fine."

She said softly and kissed him on the lips. "You and I are fine." Jack then grinned at her and placed his hand on her hips and kissed her once again. "Good! Great! Wonderful! Now let's head home and spend some quality time together." Ally then began to laugh and nodded her head.

"I think that's a great idea."

**Hey guys so what did you think of this chapter? I would love to hear what you all have to say and I promise that the next chapter should be out soon. I know Bruce and Ally kinda got intense there but this is practically the first time they ever confessed their feelings for one another and for Bruce to be willing enough to allow her to be with Jack I can only imagine how extremely hard that is on him. So what do you guys think? Does Jack have a motive or does he genuinely care about Ally? What's going to happen now Jack's father has been arrested? Are things going to get easier or worse? I guess you all will have to wait and see! :) I also want to thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. :) So thank you all once again!  
**


	10. You belong to me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story other than my own. I'm doing this just for fun! :)

Authors Note: Ok after reading a ton of Batman Fiction I have finally been motivated to start my own. Now grant it this is my very first fan fiction so I hope you all will enjoy it. Now I'm just doing this for fun and trying to make this story a little plausible. This story is going to be in the present and in the past. The main character of this story will be the woman who has to go through this who scenario of chaos. She's going to be going to be retelling the whole story of when she was in high school with Bruce and Rachel and how she had came to befriend Jack Napier. Once that's all said and done it will start going more into the Dark Knight and how her life is going to be turned upside down. I really hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticisms but just plain rudeness is not tolerated. Now with that said let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 10**

"How is your mother taking your father going to jail?"

Ally asked as she and Jack were now on Ally's bed in her room. Jack shrugged as he had his arm draped over her as he continued to read his history book. "Devastated but relieved at the same time." Ally nodded as she looked at him warily. "Does she know who made the call?" Jack looked over at her and shook his head. "She thinks it was me." Alessandra frowned as she turned onto her side. "Is she angry with you?" Jack shrugged as he closed his book, knowing that he wasn't going to get any further on his homework. "I think she is shocked that it really happened. This has been something she and I had wanted for a long time but were both afraid to do something about it. But now we're both free from him and can now live normal lives." Ally slowly smiled once she heard this and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm happy that you're happy." Jack slowly smiled at her and placed his other hand onto her waist and turned her onto her back as he laid slightly on top of her.

"I'm happy that I have you. That's all that matters to me."

Ally blushed and looked away from him. "I'm not that wonderful Jack." Jack smirked at her and forced her to look back at him. "Wayne obviously thinks so." Alessandra glared at Jack and roughly pushes him off of her. "Is that all that I am? A damn competition between you and him by basing it on whose going to get me first?" Jack snickered as he grabbed her arm and roughly pushes her back down onto the bed. "Now listen here all I want to do is prove a point that you are mine and he will need to back off. That means no more of those little sleep overs and no more of this going out together alone. I don't trust him and know that he is going to sway you from me." Alessandra became exceedingly angry and tried to push him away from her. "You don't own me Jack." Jack smiled down at her and was now completely on top of her.

"I don't do I?"

He then leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Ally tried to push him away until he met a sweet spot on her soft flesh. Ally didn't know what was coming over her but she felt her body finally give into him. Jack slowly smirked as he heard her sigh and placed his hands on her hips and moved them so he could be closer to her. Jack slowly looked down at her and saw her big blue eyes staring up at him. "If I don't have you I have nothing." He whispered against her lips, Alessandra closed her eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"You have me but just don't try to control me."

Jack gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. "Then don't fight me when I am telling you that I don't like something." Alessandra glared at him. "Then stop being so damn insecure I want to be with you, only you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to be that girl who will walk out on you okay?" Jack slowly smiled at her and nodded. "Okay." He whispered and then leaned down and kissed her. Alessandra wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Jack gently bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp a bit giving her enough opening to allow him to slip his tongue in to fight with one another with hers. Alessandra moaned as Jack rolled his hips against her causing her to shudder. She knew they were going way to fast and she was afraid as to how far they would go if she allowed it.

Jack was a powerful source and she knew if she allowed him he would have complete control but she wasn't sure how far she wanted to get with him or if he would be annoyed by her inexperience. Alessandra felt him place his hand under her shirt and started to slowly move up. The bells and whistles were ringing extremely clearly at this moment and she immediately placed her hand on his and broke the kiss.

"Jack please stop."

Jack arched his brow at her as she gently pushed him off of her. Jack was now lying on his side as he pulled her towards him to look at her. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He asked worriedly as he caressed her cheek. Alessandra stared at him with worry some blue eyes. "I'm sorry I um…" Jack caught on very quickly that this was all new to her and he knew that she was probably not ready or nervous to pursue on.

He then gave her a small smile and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's ok." He whispered. "It's ok to slow down." Ally gently nodded and hid her face from him. "I feel like such a child." Jack chuckled as she forced her to look up at him.

"Why is that? I don't think of you as one."

Alessandra sighed giving him a sad look. "Jack you probably have been with plenty of girls and here I am a bumbling idiot who is freaking out just because you want to get intimate." Jack smirked and slowly shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything doll. Those girls were nothing to me." Alessandra arched her brow at him as she rested her head onto her hand. "Am I one of those girls? Am I going to just be another notch on your belt?" Jack gave her a serious look as he gently kissed her. "I would never do that to you Ally. You're different." Alessandra scoffed and slowly sat up.

"Sure you said that to plenty of girls before me."

Jack then smirked at her as he sat up now too. "Sure you were with Wayne before you and I started but here we are." Alessandra then glared at him. "Bruce and I were never like that! We were never intimate like that! I've never been with anyone before and I'm sorry if that upsets you." Jack stared at her for a moment and then began to laugh. Alessandra frowned and was about to get up from the bed but Jack grabbed her and yanked her back down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?"

He said laughingly, Alessandra glared at him as she tried to fight him off. "Obviously this is a joke to you and I don't find this very funny." Jack couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Ally I'm laughing because you're getting all bent out of shape over this and I personally don't think it's a big deal. Yeah there were some girls before you and yeah I may be the first guy you're really intimate with but there is no need to be insecure about that doll. I'm glad you're not like that because that means what we have can be very special. I'm sorry for trying to rush you we'll go at your own pace alright and don't worry about me. I'm not going to get bored or annoyed. I'm here with you because I want to, not because I have an ulterior motive. Ally you have no idea what I would do to keep you with me."

Ally stared at him and then leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Let's hope it never gets to that point. I'm sorry I freaked on you." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright doll it just shows me that you care." Alessandra smiled as he leaned in to give her a soft warm kiss.

They lasted like that for a couple of minutes until Jack gently broke the kiss giving her sweet pecks until he started to chuckle. "How about we get our homework done huh? I don't want my future surgeon to not get into a top 10 school just because of me." Alessandra then started to laugh.

"How about my future Engineer, I'd hate for you to not get into the same kind college because of me."

Jack snickered and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "With you by my side I am able to accomplish anything." Alessandra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That is so lame Jack." Jack then started to burst out into laughter. "I mean it! I don't know how I got by without you." Alessandra scoffed as she grinned at him.

"Please Mr. Straight A student! You'd be just fine without me."

Jack then shook his head and smirked at her. "I didn't mean like that. I meant I don't know what I did when you weren't in my life. To be honest I'm shocked I made it this far. At least now I have something to live for." Ally slowly smiled at Jack and kissed him on the lips.

"Jack don't you think we're moving too fast? I mean we haven't even been on a proper date yet."

Jack gently caressed her cheek and chuckled. "I don't… because I already know that you were meant for me. That's all I care about is knowing that you are my girl and no one else's. Especially Wayne's." Alessandra glared at Jack and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you hate him so much?" Jack then started to burst out into laughter.

"I don't hate him, I don't like the fact that he's in love with you and has this huge hold on you."

Alessandra rolled her eyes and rose up from his lap and started to move away from him. "What Bruce and I have is a completely different relationship as to what you and I have. He has been a huge part of my life and I am not going to extract him out of it because you feel intimidated." Jack was now instantly in front of her pinning her against her dresser, sneering at her.

"I am not intimidated Alessandra I just don't want him to take what's mine! I want you and I will not allow you to be taken from me by him."

Alessandra scoffed and pushed him away from her.

"You don't own me Jack. We've been through this already. If you want me to be your girlfriend you have to trust that I am devoted to you. I genuinely care for you, this is not out of pity and you know that. But you need to accept that Bruce is a part of my life and I will not allow him to stop being that part. Bruce agreed to back off and leave us be but you need to make an effort as well to try and be civil to him. Please understand that I would never do anything to hurt you and please have a little faith in me. I want this to work okay?"

Jack sighed and rested his forehead against hers as he rested his hands on her hips. "Okay doll I'll do this just for you." Alessandra smiled and wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Thank you… Thank you so much for having faith in me." Jack grinned wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Anything for you Ally, anything."

**I know Jack seems a little out of Character but I am basing this off before his major break down. I also wanted to show how possessive he is over Ally and how that possessive behavior is only going to increase more and more through out of the story. It's obvious that Jack strongly dislike's Bruce and this is only going to cause more tension between the two men. I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for reading this story I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it. I am also sorry that I've been kinda in and out with this story as well it's just things been a major rollercoaster lately. But I promise I'm going to do my best to complete this and hopefully make it a very good and enjoyable story for all of you. Thank you all once again and I promise the next chapter will be out soon. **


End file.
